Sister of mine
by splash1998
Summary: Before the fire, Derek had three siblings: an older brother who loved all things wolf, Jeff; Laura who loved her little brother dearly and Eve, the youngest and most bubbly out of the Hales. Read about the childhood of Derek Hale, and his siblings. Starts before the fire and carries on to season one. Scott/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Derek had two sisters: Laura and Eve. He also had a brother: Jeff. Check out their life before the fire. **

* * *

Sister of mine:

Chapter one:

Victoria Hale smiled as she held her new daughter in her arms, cradling her as she watched her other children. Her seven-year-old Laura sat drawing with her tongue poked out, while her two sons, five year old Derek and ten year old Jeff wrestling playfully on the wooden floorboards.

Victoria was happy with her family now. Herself, husband, Brad, two sons, and two daughters, that lived in the Hale family home. The Hales' were a big family; Brad had four sisters and two brothers, all of them living under one roof as the pack.

"Dinner's ready!" Olivia, Victoria's sister in law screamed from the kitchen, and everyone besides Victoria and Eve piled into the dining room to eat.

Finally, peace and quiet, Victoria thought. Ever since Victoria had had the new baby, she hadn't been able to have time to herself. Even thought this time wasn't exactly to herself, she was still happy and joyful that it was peaceful and Eve wasn't crying.

Her husband and werewolf, Brad, was the father to her kids. They had taken his height, his face shape and his skin. Laura had his eyes and hair, light brown hair, long like her mom's, and dark brown eyes. So had Jeff. But Derek and newly born Eve were like her. Black hair, and green eyes, dark eyebrows and pale skin.

She loved her children deeply. But someday, they would become the curse of the Hales. Lycanthropy. She knew that in a couple of years time, and the full moon came about, Jeff would be howling and growing fangs like his father, his uncle Peter and David, and his four aunts. And then Laura would follow. And then Derek….And then Eve.

"Mama?" She looked over to Derek who stood in the doorway. "Can I play with E?"

Derek had adapted the name of his little sister when he figured out he couldn't really say her name with his two front teeth missing. Oh, how cute he looked, Victoria thought, as she nodded and he came forwards. But before he could reach her, she stopped him.

"Did you eat all your dinner?" She asked him. He nodded. "Did you?"

"I swear I did, Mama!" He exclaimed. "And Aunty Olive offered me ice cream and you know what I said? No!"

Victoria smiled. "Lay down on the carpet then. Eve can sit up and you can play with her. But careful please, sweetie."

After checking with Olivia if he had in fact eating all his dinner in a vast amount of minutes, and finishing before his older brother and sister, Derek played with Eve while Peter kept an eye on the two. Victoria went to grab some food from the kitchen for herself so she could eat.

In the living room, Peter and Derek were both lay on their stomachs as was Eve, and they were wiggling their legs and clapping their hands like her. Peter was Derek's favourite uncle, and always told Derek fascinating stories that would entertain him to no end.

Victoria wasn't expecting what was going on when she walked back in the room. All she saw was her daughter acting like she was supposed to—a baby—and Peter wiggling on the floor, and clapping his hands, like her son. She rolled her eyes, and left them to it. That's how it went in the Hale house.

Brad walked in through the front door to see Peter and Derek still dancing and wiggling with Eve on the floor. Like his wife, he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, laughing. It was just his wife in the kitchen now, as Laura and Jeff were outside throwing a ball back and forth, and the rest of the family were doing their own thing else were.

He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and snuggled her close to him, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled in content, and sighed happily.

"Good evening, love," He greeted her.

"You sure are in a happy mood," Victoria said.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked, tightening his arms around her waist. "I've got a lovely new born baby, three other kids and a gorgeous wife."

"Mm," Victoria replied. "I like I when you're happy. But let's not get too happy. Eve was conceived when you were happy."

As if she heard her name, Eve started to cry in the other room.

"Peter's probably scared her," Brad sighed, shaking his head. "I'm on it!"

He dashed out the room faster then she could blink. Victoria sighed. Life was great.

* * *

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

"Jeffrey! GET UP!" Victoria screamed up the stairs again.

Eve toddled along the hallway towards where her older brother's room was, and tapped her little knuckle against the hard wood of the door.

"What?" A voice shouted at her.

"It's Eve," She said happily.

Movement came behind the door before it was swung open. Jeff was standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He smiled as he saw Eve looking up at him smiling. He picked her up, and held her to his hip.

"Mama's gonna get very mad, Jeff, if you don't get up," She said to him, frowning slightly.

Jeff smirked. "I'm up. Go tell her Jeff's up and he asked for pancakes."

"Derek's having pancakes as well!" Eve said.

Jeff put her down and she toddled towards the top of the stairs. There, she just stood. She didn't like going down the stairs on her own, afraid. So when she saw her twenty two year old cousin, Liam, walking towards her, she smiled happily.

"Liam?" She called to him as he was about to walk into the bathroom. He turned and looked at her. "Can you give me a lift down the stairs?"

In a minute, Eve was sat on the wooden bench at the table by her other older brother, Derek, who was eating his syrup covered pancakes and drawing a picture.

"Hey, Der," She greeted, smiling.

"E," he said back.

"What you drawed?" Eve asked cutely.

"You," He admitted, "Look, it's us as a family."

Eve looked awefully at the picture of stick men and stick women outside a very large house. "This is a weally good picture, Der."

"Thanks, E."

"Oh, MAMA!" Eve shouted to her mom who was working on the pancakes.

"Eve, no shouting," Her mom scalded. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Jeff wants pancakes like Der," She answered, "Can I have pancakes too, Mama?"

Victoria smiled. "You can have whatever you wish, darling. The choice is yours."

"I'm gonna ask Dada for a puppy!" She squealed and ran away. A few minutes later, she had a frown on her face, as she stomped in unhappily. "Dada said no."

"Laura asked him as well," Derek said, "He said no then too. Don't worry. When you grown older, and have your own big house and lots of babies, I'll buy you a puppy."

Eve smiled a gappy smile at him. "Der, you're the best big brother ever!"

Victoria smiled as her children embraced, and she snapped a picture before they stopped and went to do their own thing. Her smile fell, however, when she saw Laura standing by the front door, shouting.

"Ugh, why are you so god damn annoying?!" She screamed at Jeff as he ruffled her hair. "I thought you would learn by now that nobody likes you, and to leave them alone so they don't have to suffer."

"Thanks, Laura," Jeff replied, "Great to bond with you."

"Laura!" Victoria yelled cross, "Jeff!"

Both teenagers lifted their heads to their mother, and slumped into the kitchen to sit at the little table opposite their little brother and sister. They frowned when they saw Derek and Eve smiling at one another with sibling love in their eyes. Why couldn't they have that? Jeff and Laura had always been arguing with one another as soon as Laura could argue back. Laura was sure that Derek and Eve had about two or three arguments over petty things such as pens and teddies.

Victoria cooked all of them pancakes, put the plate down on the table, placed all the washing up in the sink for Olive to do, and then went on her way out of the door so she could go to work. Brad was taking Jeff, Laura and Derek to school and take Eve to kindergarten.

Laura poked Jeff rudely in the arm with her fork. "That was for ruffling my hair earlier, idiot."

Eve gasped very five year old like. "You just said a bad word, Laura."

"So?" Laura snapped. She rose from her chair and walked towards her bag that was hanging on the hooks by the front door. "I'm going to pack my bag. Alone."

Jeff flinched when Laura's door slammed shut, and noticed Eve's wide eyes. "It's okay, Evey, she didn't mean to snap at you. Laura's just having trouble with...school."

"Oh," Eve said and smiled. "I'll asked her if she's okay."

"No!" Jeff said quickly. "She doesn't like it brought up. So leave it, Eve."

"Oh," Eve said again, smiling. "Okay."

* * *

Eve smiled happily as the rest of her siblings glared at her from the back seat. Laura's legs were getting crushed behind her dad's seat, as he had his seat way back because of his long legs. She hated her dad's car. She had begged for him to get a new one, but her answer began with an f, and end in off.

They pulled into the parking lot of the high school, Jeff climbed out and slammed the door, leaving his dad, Laura, Derek and Eve sitting watching him go.

"Der and Lar to school now, Dada," Eve said. Brad nodded. "And then me!"

"Yep," Derek said.

"I get to see Scott and Stiles!" She squealed loudly.

Brad frowned. "The sheriff's kid?"

Eve nodded. "Yay!"

* * *

Eve smiled as Scott and Stiles ran up to her, and greeted her with hugs. Brad held on to his daughter's hand as she was getting hugged, frowning at the boys who were hugging her daughter. The sheriff and his wife came up to them as did another couple. Brad's frown was lost.

"Hi," The woman from the other couple said. "I'm Melissa McCall, and this is my husband Paul McCall. Our son's Scott."

"Hey," Brad said, "I'm Victoria's husband. This is a one off. I'm usually at work."

"I'm John Stilinski," the sheriff said, "This is my wife, Sarah. Our son's Stiles."

"Nice to meet you," He said politely. He checked his watch. "Oh, crap. I've gotta run." He bent down to Eve's level and kissed her cheek. "I love you, honey, have a good day at school. Mama will pick you up, okay?" He looked up at Melissa. "Could you watch her for me? I have to run to work."

Melissa nodded, waving it off. "It's fine. Go."

"Thanks," He said, "It was great meeting you all."

"You too," They all chorused.

* * *

Eve smiled in happiness as she led on her bed in the room she shared with her seven year old cousin, Amy. She was gonna go to sleep, and then have another great day tomorrow, like she always did. But about ten minutes later, the five year old was still awake and tossing and turning. So she climbed out of her bed, and made her way to Derek's room.

Derek was led in his bed, looking at the ceiling. She jumped up on the four poster bed and snuggled into his side, smiling.

"Hey, Der," She said softly.

"E?" He asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I can't sleep," She replied sleepily.

"Oh. Goodnight then, E."

"Night, Der..."

He smiled happily when he heard her little snores. He fell asleep himself, under the full moon.

* * *

Victoria started to panic when she didn't see Eve in her bed. She looked in all the rooms until she checked Derek's room. She sighed and looked at the two siblings who were lying in the bed, curled up to one another. She took a picture, before walking out quietly and sighing in relief.

Her husband was busy helping Jeff with his shifts, and Laura was also having help by her aunts. It was dangerous for Victoria to be around new wolves on a full moon, because they could kill her, even if it was her daughter and son. So, she was on her own, watching a movie before falling asleep.

* * *

"Derek! Eve!" Victoria screamed out into the forest. "DEREK! EVE!"

"Honey?" Brad asked.

Victoria had gone into Derek's room as soon as Brad had come home, to find Eve and Derek both not in Derek's bed.

"Brad, they aren't here," Victoria continued panicking. "I don't know where they are-"

"Shh," Brad cut her off. "I can hear them. They are in the water."

The parents walked towards the lake that was a little way from the Hale house. And there, Victoria saw Derek and Eve playing around in the water, Derek taking great care of his sister. Brad smiled at the sight of them, but Victoria was beyond angry.

"DEREK AND EVELYN HALE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" She screamed.

Both children spun around and saw their mother. Oh, no...

* * *

**Now, this was just an idea. Don't know whether to continue, but if you want me to, tell me;D REVIEW:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and favouriting;D Enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

"What do you think you were doing?!" Victoria shouted at her two children sitting in front of her.

Eve smiled. "Sorry, Mama. I wasn't sleepy, so I waked up Derek and we went to the water."

"Stop being so hard on them, Vic," Brad said sleepily. "They were just having some fun."

"Should I remind you that tonight is a full moon?" Victoria sneered at her husband. "What would have happened if one of them go lose of their chains, huh, Brad?"

Brad sat up straight and looked at his children angrily. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THE WOODS ARE AT NIGHT? YOU DO NOT, AND I REPEAT, DO NOT GO IN THE WOODS ALONE. NOT WITHOUT LAURA OR JEFF WITH YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MINE AND YOUR MOTHER'S SIGHT UPSTAIRS AND SLEEP!"

Victoria looked at her husband before she ushered her children upstairs. Eve followed Derek, looking at her feet. She had never been shouted at like that by her father, and it was scary to hear it the first time. But even she knew that if he was shouting like that, he was serious. So she wasn't ever going in the woods on her own until she was at least as old as Laura or Jeff.

"It's okay," Derek said, holding her hand. "If he shouts again tomorrow, I'll take the blame, okay?"

Eve nodded. "Thanks, Der."

"No problem, E," He said back, smiling.

They both settled down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Laura and Jeff were sat at the table when Derek and Eve came down to eat breakfast before school. Both knew that their older siblings were somewhere last night, and both knew that was the reason why their dad was angry, but neither said anything. Eve just slumped in, looking at her feet as their mother prepared breakfast for them all again.

This morning was different from yesterday's, though. The atmosphere around the house was tense. They weren't all smiley like they usually were. Her uncle Peter, who was sat next to her at the table, wasn't smiling, and ever since Eve could remember, she knew uncle Peter always wore a smile.

Jeff cleared his throat and Eve looked at him. "Heard you got in big trouble with Dad last night."

Victoria was placing the plate of pancakes down in between them, and as she walked off, she slapped Jeff on the head with her spatula. "Don't speak of it, Jeff."

"No, I think it should be spoken about," Brad said, yawning and coming down the stairs. "They did something very wrong and very reckless last night. They should learn not to do it again."

Peter rose from the table. "Don't you think you're being a little bit to harsh on them? They are just kids, after all. They just wanted to have some fun."

"Yeah, and they could have gotten killed in the process, brother," Brad said to his brother.

Peter thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll take them to school, if you want. You've got work anyway."

"Thank you, Peter," Victoria dead panned.

Everyone fell silent as the children ate. Derek and Eve rose at the same time and walked out of the kitchen, towards the stairs, and then headed up, as Jeff, Laura, Peter, Victoria and Brad all watched them. Jeff chuckled slightly, which caused Brad to hit him on the arm, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, Der," They all heard Eve say cutely. "I got you in trouble."

"I said yes, E," They heard Derek reply. "Don't worry about it. Go get changed, okay?"

Brad frowned. His children really did feel sorry for scaring the absolute crap out of him. "Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at them."

"No," Peter said, "You should have. At least they have learnt their lesson now."

* * *

Eve fiddled with her backpack as they drove towards middle school with uncle Peter in the driver's seat. Derek was shot gun while she was in the back. Her mom and dad had said goodbye to them, and kissed their cheeks as if nothing had happened. As if this morning hadn't happened, where they were all mocking her.

"You know that the only reason your father shouted at you was because you went into the forest, right?" Peter asked them both. "He wasn't doing it in spite."

"I know," Derek answered for them both. "And we now know not to go into the woods at night."

"Good," Peter replied. He pulled into the middle school. "Now, go, Derek. Have fun at school."

Derek leaned over the seats and pressed a loving kiss to his sister's forehead, before getting out the car and walking towards the school.

"To your school now, Eve?" Peter asked smiling.

Eve nodded happily. "I get to see Scott and Stiles again!"

* * *

(Three years later)

"Derek!" Eve screamed as she dived on his bed to wake up her older brother by five years. He groaned and rolled, attempting to get away from his little sister. "Derek! Come on, Der, we've gotta go to school!"

He took the pillow from his head and looked at the calendar. Yesterday was Friday. "E, it's Saturday. There's no school today."

Eve chuckled. "I know. I just wanted to wake you up. Can we go out and play in the water today?"

"Fine, E," Derek said. "Are we allowed?"

Since Derek had now shifted also, he was having a hard time trying to control it. His dad had told him sternly to stay away from Eve as much as he could without her feeling like she was being ignored But it was hard to stay away from his little sister, since she came into his room and woke him up by diving on him.

"I don't know yet," Eve replied. "I haven't asked. I just wanted to wake you up, and get you to make me some pancakes."

"Why didn't you ask Jeff?"

Eve shook her head. "Because, silly, Jeff can't make pancakes. Please, Der, please?"

"Fine," Derek said, caving because his sister was pouting at him. "Give me a moment to wake up and I'll make them."

Eve squealed in delight, as she jumped on Derek. But the happiness of this morning was ruined when Eve accidentally knelt on his balls. Derek growled in pain, and began to shift. Suddenly, Peter, Jeff, Laura, Brad, Victoria, Liam and Olivia were all in the room. Brad grabbed Eve quickly and practically threw her at Laura and Victoria, as they whisked her out of the room.

In her room, Eve was led down on her bed and Laura started to play with her hair and tell her a story. But Eve wasn't concentrating. She was seeing her brother's scary face as it went from Derek's soft face once, to the monster's face the next. It was like the horror film her and Derek watched when she was six because Jeff left it lying around.

"Do you think she saw his face?" Fifteen year old Laura asked her mom.

"I think so," Victoria said, "I'll have to talk to your father. See if she is too young to know about her family. She is, I know, but she could go blabbering to someone. Maybe even a hunter."

Laura nodded. "Shall I go see if Derek's okay?"

"He should be now. And he's probably feeling very sorry for himself. Just tell him that Eve's fine."

"But what happens if he wants to see her and when she sees him, she freaks out? We can't lie to him, Mom, we have to tell him."

Victoria sighed. "You're right. If he's fine and your dad is finished with him, tell him I would like to speak with him, please, Laura. Thank you."

"No problem, Mom."

Laura walked out of the room, and Victoria looked over to her other daughter. She hugged her with everything she had, and stopped Eve from crying.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," She said, rocking her, "You don't need to be afraid, Eve. It was Derek. Just remember that. It was still Derek, even if he did look like a monster."

Eve just nodded. An eight year old shouldn't have to go through that.

* * *

"Just let me see her!" Derek shouted at his father, as he blocked the way. "I need to see her, Dad, please!"

"I already told you to stay away from her as much as possible, Derek," Brad said, "You shifted for the first time only a few days ago. Why would you let her jump on you, huh?"

"I may be able to smell, and hear, and see things better now, Dad, but I can't read minds," Derek argued. "I didn't know she was about to jump on me!"

Brad sighed. "She's is probably scared shitless now. Derek, dammit! She'll have to know everything, now!"

"I'm sorry!" Derek shouted. "I feel really guilty. All I need to do is apologise to her. Please, Dad, just let me apologise to her."

"I can't. Laura says she is really freaked out. So if she sees you, she'll freak out even more." Brad looked at Peter, who was watching his nephew carefully. "Can you keep an eye on him while I go next door and talk to Vic and Eve?"

Peter nodded. "Sure."

"Uncle Peter, please let me go see her too," Derek pleaded his uncle. "I need to apologise. I can't have her freaked out at me. Please, Uncle Peter."

"I'm sorry, Derek, I would love to let you," Peter said, "But I agree with your father. It'll freak her out more and we can't have that."

Derek flopped down on his bed, deflated, sad and guilt ridden.

"I didn't mean to shift in front of her," Derek said sadly. "We were having a fun time, too, before that. She had begged me to go make her pancakes, and I said in a minute. Then she jumped on me and..."

"You shifted," Peter finished for him, sitting down next to him. "It's okay, Derek. You're new to this. You're allowed to lose control a little."

"But Dad said it's bad. That I should have it under control by now."

"Derek, you shifted for the first time a few days ago. Your dad's just mad because it was Eve that saw you shift. He'll be back soon to apologise to you."

Peter was blocking the door before Derek could run out the door, when they both heard Eve cry harder. There was a knock on the door moments later, and Peter moved so Laura could get into the room.

"Derek, are you all right?" She asked her younger brother.

Derek nodded. "How's Eve?"

Laura was silent for a moment before she answered. "She's fine."

"Don't lie, Laura," Derek spat at his older sister. "I just heard her cry her eyes out."

"Fine," Laura snapped, "She's freaking out."

Derek sighed sadly. "I just want to apologise, Laur. Dad just won't let me."

"I know, Der, I know," Laura said. She cringed when Derek flinched at the nickname. "I mean, Derek. But after they have tried to explain everything to her, and try to program in her head that you aren't ever going to hurt her, maybe you can talk to her."

"I hope she forgives me."

* * *

"Eve," Brad said softly, walking into the room. "It's Daddy."

Eve jumped out of her mother's arms and into his in a moment. Brad squeezed his eyes shut and cradled Eve to his chest and he walked towards the bed, even though he could hold her for hours without feeling so much as a thing apart from cramp.

"Eve," Brad said again, "Daddy's about to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

Eve nodded, lifting her head. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and she was watching her mother as well as her father as he shifted slightly to show her his eyes. She cried a little bit more, and tried to move away from him, but he held her to his chest and cuddled her again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Eve," He said softly, "I would never hurt you. And neither would Derek. Believe me, Eve, we would never, ever, ever hurt you. Ever."

Eve nodded. "I believe you, Daddy."

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is a secret," He said to her. "And it's important that you don't tell anyone about it, okay? Not even Stiles and Scott, okay?"

Eve nodded again.

"We're werewolves," Brad said bluntly.

She was wide eyed for a second before she hugged him closely. "You're still Daddy. Derek's still Derek."

"Eve," He said, "Most of the family are too. They are like Derek."

"Laura?" He hesitantly nodded. "She's still Laura. You are all still you. I don't care, Daddy." She hopped off his lap and tried to go to towards the door, but her dad's arms were wrapped around her to hold her back. "I want to see Derek."

"Hold on, Evie," Brad said. He then raised his voice. "PETER?!"

Her uncle Peter popped his head around the door. "Yes, brother?"

"Is Derek okay now?" Brad asked.

Peter nodded. "He wants to see her."

Brad looked at his youngest, before he let her go, and she ran out of her room and towards Derek's. There, she opened the door wide and looked around the room. She saw him sat on his bed sadly, looking at his hands. He stood up in surprise when she flung the door open.

He caught her as she dived at him. He hugged her back and spun her around, making her chuckle gleefully.

"Remind me never to make you angry, Der," She joked slightly.

"When did you become a little joker?" He asked her, tickling her side just a bit.

Eve laughed and everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Problem solved.

* * *

"Dad, can I go round Stiles' house today?" Brad looked up when she mentioned his name. "It's his birthday and he invited me."

Victoria nodded and smiled. "Honey, why didn't you say? Come on, let's go get him a present and a card."

Eve nodded. "Can I go say goodbye to Derek?"

"Doesn't he have his friend round today?" Brad asked as Eve went upstairs to say goodbye to his friend. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for Eve."

"I'm going out now, Der," Eve said as she hugged her brother goodbye. He hugged her back, before turning to his friend.

When his door was closed, however, his friend started to laugh.

"What?" Derek asked.

His friend stopped laughing. "Your sister is so stupid."

Derek thought about it for a moment before he started to laugh to. "I know, right?"

Eve started to cry and ran downstairs towards her mom. Brad had the faint words of I told you so on his lips, but he didn't say them because his daughter was upset. So he picked her up, and carried her out to the car, where she was then excited to go to Stiles' birthday.

* * *

"EVE!" Stiles yelled as his mother answered the door. "You came!"

"Of course I did!" Eve shouted back, and they both hugged before they ran off to find Scott.

Stiles' mother smiled at Victoria. "Hey, Vic, you wanna come in for a cup of coffee?"

Victoria smiled and shook her head. "No, I shouldn't. I've gotta get back to the house to make sure everything's all right. Derek's got a friend over today, you see."

"Oh, okay," Sarah said. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, that'll be fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sarah closed the door and headed towards the living room where only Stiles, Scott and Eve sat, playing with Stiles' new toys. Stiles didn't want to do much for his birthday, so having Eve and Scott round was it. She walked off to find her husband as the children got talking about things.

"Derek called me stupid," Eve said sadly. "I thought he liked me. Obviously not."

Scott grabbed her hand, an eight year old way of comforting. "It's okay, Evie. You're not stupid, at all. Right, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded. "You aren't, Evie. You came to my birthday. You aren't stupid."

Eve smiled. "Thank you, guys." She squeezed Scott's hand before looking at Stiles. "So, what did you get for your birthday?"

"I got loads of new toys!" Stiles exclaimed, getting up. "Mama put them all up in my room."

Eve and Scott got up, still holding hands, and went to the stairs, where they all went up to Stiles' room, and started to go through all the toys the eight year old had gotten for his birthday. They all came down when Sarah called and said the food was ready.

Eve loved the Stilinski household. She loved the fact that Stiles had no siblings, and two parents that were completely sane and normal, and they weren't werewolves.

That was a few months ago now, that Eve had found out about werewolves. She hadn't even told her two best friend's about her being a werewolf, because she couldn't. But she wanted to. It's was so hard for her - an eight year old - to keep an secret.

"Aw, John," She heard Sarah nudge her husband. "Look at Scott and Eve. They're holding hands."

John just grunted under his breath in response. How was she hearing this? She just shook her head and blamed it on the fact she had a late night last night. Ten o'clock was late in a child's world. Eve let go of Scott's hand as soon as they started eating, so she could eat with her two hands.

When it reached eight o'clock, Victoria grabbed her keys and started the car ride to the Stilinski's home. She had Derek in the back with his friend, who she was going to drop off after she picked up Eve from Stiles'. She knocked on the door, and Stiles answered.

"Evie, your mom's - oh, hey, Evie," Stiles said, noticing the eight year old starting to put her shoes on.

"I heard her car," Eve said quietly. She had gotten her shoes on, put her coat on and was ready to go. Sarah came out to bid them both goodbye. "Thank you for today, Sarah." She hugged Scott, and kissed his cheek, making him go red. "Bye, Scott." And she hugged Stiles tightly because it was his birthday. "Bye, Stiles."

Eve then grabbed her mother's hand and they both headed towards Victoria's car. There, Eve saw Derek's stupid friend and Derek himself, laughing and joking.

"So what's the deal with loser 1 and loser 2 in there?" His friend asked Derek. Eve was shocked she could hear them. They were hardly off the porch.

"Sweetie, what did you mean by hearing my car?" Victoria asked. Her car was quiet. So how did Eve hear it?

"I hear it coming, Mama," Eve said. "I could hear Derek and his friend laughing as well."

Victoria looked up and saw Derek staring at Eve with guilt all over his face.

"Come on," Victoria said, "We've gotta go and drop Joel off at home. Shall we go get some stuff to make a cake?"

Eve nodded.

* * *

"Brad, she said she could hear Derek and his friend laughing from down the street," Victoria told her husband later when they were sure Eve was asleep. "You don't think it's happening now, do you?"

"It's possible, love," Brad said after a while. "She is just an early starter, I guess. We don't know, okay? Maybe she's just having some freak thing. It'll be over soon."

"What happens if she's turning into a werewolf already? We'll have to tell that soon, Brad, it could happen."

"I know, I know. Let's just keep it from her a little longer."

"Okay."

Brad kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you so, so much."

"You should," Victoria retorted.

"Excuse me?"

Victoria smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Derek turned away from his parents' room, eavesdropping on their conversation about Eve. So that must mean she had listened in on his conversation with Joel. He rushed his way towards Eve's room, and saw her sleeping. He climbed into the bed with her, and she sighed.

"Derek," She said sleepily. "You called me stupid."

"I'm stupid too, E," Derek said, "Everyone's stupid."

"You're even more stupid then me," She said, smiling.

"Night, E."

"Night, Der."

* * *

**There's chapter three! Hope you liked it;D **

**Lahey, just to answer your question: It's is a Scott/OC. Hope that's okay. I find it pretty rare to, so I thought screw it, let's do one;D **

**Chapter three will be soon!;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, so soon, but I'm bored and it's a Monday. Enjoy;D**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

**(Two years later)**

Fifteen year old Derek slumped down the stairs when ten year old Eve had called him down. Eve had turned a wolf about a year ago, just after her ninth birthday, and Derek was there with her, every step of the way. Jeff was now twenty, but he was still living at home, choosing not to go to college. Laura was like Derek, in high school and hoping to get good qualifications in order for her to get her doctor's degree.

Everyday, Laura took Eve to middle school, before dropping herself and Derek at high school. Not that he didn't mind - he was fine with it. It wasn't his mom or his dad that took him any more.

"Derek." He turned his head and saw Eve standing with her arms folded. "Mom told you to come down for breakfast ages ago."

He placed an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the kitchen. "I was showering, E."

She smiled. "Oh, that's okay."

And they both sat and had pancakes like they did every morning.

Laura had ushered them both in the car afterwards, and they all set off towards school.

"Be good today, Eve," Laura warned her little sister. "Mom and Dad aren't going to like it if you get another detention."

"Blame Jackson," Eve said. "He makes me angry by picking on Stiles, Scott and me. How can I help it?"

"If he gives you any more trouble, tell him you've got an older brother that can mess with him," Derek said, "Actually, you have two older brothers that can mess with him."

Eve smiled and climbed out the car, running towards Scott and Stiles who were waiting for her. Laura spun around and glared at her brother.

"Don't tell her to threaten him," Laura growled at her younger brother. "Because she will now. And then he'll go tell his parents and they will tell our parents."

Derek shrugged. "It's worth it if he leaves her alone."

"It's worth it, huh?" Laura asked. "Fine."

Both siblings let it slide as they drive towards the high school.

* * *

"Derek, are we gonna order pizza tonight?" Eve asked as she watched her brother put on a dress shirt. "That's a bit fancy for pizza, don't you think?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm not having pizza with you tonight, E. Got a date."

"With who?" When Derek stayed silent, Eve sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blab to Mom and Dad if that's what you're thinking."

"Fine. It's with Kate Argent," He said.

Eve gasped. "You're going on a date...with a hunter? Derek, I swear Dad told you all the warns about being a werewolf. Hunters kill our kind."

"Don't worry about me, E," Derek said bitterly. "Kate loves me, and I love her."

"I don't think you're old enough to know what love is, Der."

Derek glared at his sister. "Just leave me alone, E. Go draw a picture or something instead of bothering me."

Eve huffed. "Fine. But if this comes back to bite you on the ass, don't blame anyone else but yourself, okay?"

Derek shoved Eve out of his room, and into the hallway before slamming the door. Eve huffed off to her room where Amy was sat with her two friends giggling about how hot Derek was. Oh my god, Eve thought, they are horrible. Amy looked at her cousin, before looking at her friends.

"Eve, you all right?" she asked.

Eve sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Derek's just being a idiot like usual."

"Oh, cool," Amy said. "Do you want me to paint your nails blue?"

Eve thought for a second before nodding and making her way over to Amy, and her two friends Bonnie and Louise. "I'm Eve. You must be Bonnie and Louise."

"Are you related to Derek?" Bonnie asked dumbly.

Eve rolled her eyes. Derek and her looked exactly the same; both having green eyes, with dark hair and pale skin. Who couldn't see that she and Derek were related. "Yeah, we are. He's my older brother by five years."

"Oh, that's so cool," Louise said. "He's so hot."

"He's fifteen," Eve said to her. "You're twelve."

"So?" Louise snapped harshly. "A girl can dream, right?"

"Totally," Bonnie chimed in agreement.

Eve sighed. Well, at least it was better then hanging out with lovestruck Derek.

After Amy had finished painting her nails and they were dry, Eve stood up and went downstairs to look for her older sister. Eve and Laura had gotten closer when Eve turned into a werewolf, and they were almost as close as Derek and Eve were. So when Eve spotted Laura sitting at the kitchen table with a book in her hands, Eve sat in the seat next to her and looked up at Laura.

Laura put down the book and smiled at Eve.

"Hey, Evie," She greeted. "What you doing? I thought Mom and Dad gave you and Derek permission to order a pizza."

Eve sighed. "Change of plans. Derek's lovestruck."

"I've heard," Laura said, "with an Argent."

"I know," Eve replied. "I tried to tell him it was a bad idea to get involved with her, but he isn't listening to me. He probably isn't going to listen to Mom and Dad either."

Laura chuckled at her sister. "How about I drive you and I to that diner we love and we have some curly fries, huh?"

Eve beamed. "Sure! Let's do that!"

Laura grabbed her coat and scarf, while Eve grabbed her's, and both of them set out towards the diner the Hales' knew and loved. It was a great diner; curly fries, milkshakes, breakfasts, coffee...the works. Eve loved it, and both Laura and her had gone there so much, the people who owned it usually said hello to them and asked them if they were getting the usual.

Eve squealed with delight when she saw Stiles sitting in a booth with his mom and dad at his side. Laura looked up to see what she was squealing at, and smiled when saw what was there. Her little sister's best friend.

"Can I go say hello?" Eve asked.

"You can say hello while we walk past maybe," Laura said. "But he's sitting with his parents. Be quick, okay?"

Eve rushed over to Stiles, the sheriff and his wife, and Laura smiled when she saw Stiles hug Eve in return. Laura followed suit of her sister quickly.

"Sheriff, Mrs Stilinski," Laura greeted. "Stiles."

"Laura, hi," Mrs Stilinski replied. "And how many more times do I have to tell you too call me Sarah?"

"Sorry, Sarah," Laura said happily. "And sorry for the interruption. She was squealing when she saw Stiles sitting in here with you two."

Sarah smiled. "It's no problem, Laura. We know how they get when they're together. Why don't you sit down and John will buy you a coffee?"

"Are you sure we aren't intruding?" Laura asked.

Eve huffed out in annoyance. "Shut up, Laur, and sit down. Can you get me some pancakes before you do? And curly fries?"

"I'm getting curly fries too! This is just awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

Eve looked over to the door smelling the familiar scent of her older brother, and when she saw who he was with, she gripped the table tight to stop her from changing. Why did he have to bring _her _to this diner? This was their diner. The diner that Laura, Derek, Jeff and Eve went to regularly as siblings to bond. Now that she had joined in on the werewolf business, the siblings had started to get on better. Yes, Derek and Laura fought, Jeff and Eve fought, Derek and Jeff fought, and so on, but that was just because they were siblings.

But now, Derek and Eve were fighting more and more. And then never used to fight. Ever. Usually, the fights were about Derek hanging around with the Argent scank. Eve would find her brother in front of his mirror, looking at his clothes to see if they were smart enough. Then Eve would ask about where he was going. Derek would answer on a date. Then the fights would just explode from there. Eve, by the end, would call Derek an idiot and storm out of the room, while he was shouting that they were in love.

Yeah, right, Eve thought to herself, they're in love. Even Eve thought that Derek was too young to know what love is. She made a mental note to ask Laura if she even knew what it was. Plus, why would an Argent, who was twenty five and a hunter who hunted Derek's kind, be in love with Derek, her fifteen year old werewolf brother who was a complete and utter idiot?

"Eve, you okay?" Stiles asked.

Eve nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just my brother's here with his date."

"Don't like her or something?"

"Yeah, she's not what you call nice anyway."

Derek looked over when she said that and tried to smile slightly. Eve just looked away and looked at Laura who gave her a look of sympathy. Laura rose from where she sat, and smiled at the Stilinski family.

"Thank you so much for this," Laura said, "But Eve and I better get going. I don't think we told our parents we were going out."

Sarah smiled. "That's fine, sweetie. See you soon, yes?"

"Sure," Laura said. "Come on, Eve, let's go."

Eve hugged Stiles, his dad and his mom before grabbing Laura's hand. When they passed Derek and Kate's table, Laura stopped Eve. Eve snapped her head up to her big sister and sighed.

"Hey, you must be Kate," She said kindly. Really, Laura? Eve thought to herself. "Derek's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, has he?" Kate asked, her stupid smirk showing. "Aw, Der, that's so cute."

"I'm the only one that gets to call him that," Eve growled at her.

"Was there something bad in your doggy biscuits?" Kate asked her.

"I'm ten," Eve said disgusted. She turned to her brother. "You have a great taste in women, _Der_. Maybe this one should meet Mom and Dad."

Laura held her hand up for a high five from her little sister. Derek growled as they slapped hands. Kate had stopped smirking and was now giving Eve a death glare.

"Can you go home?" Derek asked Laura. "I'm kind of busy."

Eve glared. "Yeah, come on, Laur, let's go home and leave Mr High and Mighty with Argent."

Laura chuckled. "See you at home, little brother. Do you want me to cover for you? Perhaps...condoms?"

Eve's face became confused. "Laura, can you tell me what a condom is?"

"I'll tell you in the car, Evie," Laura said.

"Let's go."

Eve glanced at her older brother, who was sucking face with Kate, and glared before walking away. But not before taking his wallet...

* * *

"Your sister seems lovely," Kate said as they went towards her car.

Derek chuckled. "She and I are in a little argument at the moment. About you, actually."

"Should I be honoured?"

"No. She said that I'm stupid to be with you since you're a hunter and what not. I told her to shut up. She stormed off to find Laura and now they are trying to be annoying."

"Well, let me take your mind off things...what do you say?"

Kate trailed her hand up and down his chest lustfully. Derek looked at her and smirked slightly, before kissing her.

"Do you have a motel room booked?" He asked her before he went too far.

Kate chuckled. "Way ahead of you there, tiger."

* * *

"So, they are going to have sex?" Eve asked. Laura nodded. "Ew. That sounds gross."

"Well, Derek's old enough know to decide for himself." When Eve sighed, Laura patted her leg comfortingly. "I know it seems like you're losing him, Eve, but it's just because he has a girlfriend. Remember when Jeff got his first girlfriend? How he was so lovestruck he ignored us all? That's Derek. It'll pass."

"Yeah, and I'm afraid he'll pass with it. His girlfriend is an Argent, Laur. What stupid werewolf would go out with a hunter?"

"Derek?"

"He seems stupid enough. I just wish he would tell someone like Dad so that Dad can slap some sense into him."

"Derek's stubborn, just like you and I are. He likes Kate a lot, and he probably won't give her up until she shoots him full of wolfsbane."

"He'll get us in trouble soon, Laura. I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen. And it's going to be Kate's fault."

"When did you become physic? Lighten up, Evie."

Eve just shrugged off what she said. She didn't know what came over her. But she couldn't help but not shake the feel something terrible was happening, and she knew deep down it was going to happen very soon whether Laura, Derek and her family can stop it or not.

* * *

**There's chapter three;D Next chapter is going to be about the fire, and then they head off to New York where they stay. I'm planning on writing about their time in New York. Hope you don't mind;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews, you guys;D Chapter four's here:)**

* * *

**Chapter four:**

"Come on, Evie, you've got to get up," Laura said to her little sister as she slipped into her room that morning. "Evie?"

"Go away, Laura, I don't want to talk to anyone," Eve replied. "And I'm not going to school today. I feel that if I do, I will rip someone's throat out."

Laura went wide eyed. "What's brought this on, Eve?"

Eve sighed and sat up, the blanket on her like a cape. "I think I'm being affected by Derek being with Kate. Laura, I'm not crazy, but I can feel something bad is going to happen. So my wolf is a little unsettled."

"Why don't we just let you stay home from school, okay, sweetie?" Brad asked her, coming in. "I heard what has been said. I'll talk to Derek now."

"NO!" Eve shouted. "You can't! I told him I wouldn't blab to you!"

"Evie, sweetheart, this is important," Brad said. "You shouldn't keep things like this from your mother and I. Now, lie down and go back to sleep. I'll tell Derek and the rest she's ill."

"Will they believe you?" Laura asked.

Brad shrugged. "They might. Depends if they heard her say what she was saying."

"I thought it was only uncle Peter here now," Eve said. "That's what Laura told me yesterday. Apparently they have things to do?"

"They'll be back soon," Brad said. "Eve can stay here with me. Your mother has work until one. Laura, can you go wake your brother up for me?"

Laura nodded. "See you later, Evie. Be a good girl for Dad."

"I will be," Eve said. "Have fun at school."

"Yeah, sure," Laura smirked. "Bye, Dad."

"Why you leaving so early?" Brad asked.

"Oh, I'm going to catch up on some homework I missed," Laura said. "Chemistry homework with Mr Harris."

"Zeesh," Derek said coming in. "Can you drop me at Joel's? I'll go to school with him."

Laura eyed him before nodding. "Sure. Get in the car now and let's go."

"Bye," Derek said simply.

Eve sighed and smiled when her dad tried to give her a look of comfort. So now Derek was angry with her? Didn't she have the right to be angry with him since he is putting her family in danger? Obviously not. She flopped down on her bed and stayed there, burying her face in her pillow and falling back asleep. She had a late night last night after she had to train with her uncle Peter.

Peter had been training her for a while in secret. Peter thought it was reckless for Brad not to start training his daughter, so he took it upon himself to start training her, telling her how to use her senses, how to control it. Also, and this is why they had to keep it a secret, he was teaching her how to fight. It was a good job she was a werewolf and could heal fast, otherwise her dad would have suspected something by now.

In her dream, Eve was standing downstairs in the Hale house with her uncle Peter and the rest of the family. Only Derek and Laura were missing. Jeff was sat smiling up to her, and her dad and mom were sat, holding out gifts for her.

Then suddenly, they were all screaming in pain, burn marks appearing on their skin. But no fire was there. There was nothing there except air. She ran around trying to help, but all she saw was them dying right in front of her, their screams echoing in her ears. She screamed along with them, having enough of their screams of pain.

* * *

She awoke to heat. Scorching, sweating heat. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and on to her chest. What was that? She looked to her left and saw Jeff, and looked to her right to see Luke. So that's why she was sweating like crazy... Or maybe it's because she had blanket after blanket on top of her, and she had been tossing and turning with the bad dream she had.

She sighed and flopped back down and looked up at the two boys who were lying next to her in her double bed. Amy was at school, probably painting her nails and gossiping with those two idiots that she called best friends. So Eve was on her own today. Or so she thought.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"We could hear your heart beat from downstairs," Luke replied before Jeff could open his mouth. "Were you having a bad dream? Want to talk about it?"

"I'll just talk to Laura about it when she gets back from school," Eve waved him off. "But that didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

Jeff sighed. "Fine. We were wondering if you want to watch a movie with us since you're probably bored."

"Really? You guys would let me watch a movie with you?" Eve asked them both.

Luke nodded. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Peter's there as well. I don't know about your dad or my mom but..."

"Okay," Eve said. "Let's go."

* * *

After watching the very boring, and boyish movie, Eve was exhausted again. Maybe she was ill with something. She walked back up the stairs to go back to bed, but she was afraid to close her eyes in case that horrible dream came back. She forced herself to stay awake, sitting on the windowsill and staring out towards the forest.

Then it happened.

Suddenly, there was screaming. Her family members screaming from down below. Eve jumped up, her sudden insomnia gone. She ran down the stairs, and down the stairs again to the family basement they had. But she couldn't get there. There was fire, quickly covering the downstairs as well.

Eve couldn't breath. Smoke had swallowed the fresh air in the house, replacing it with smoke that Eve couldn't breath in without coughing. It had also stopped her from seeing anything, as she tried to make her way towards the door to get out.

Screams were bringing her back though. She knew she couldn't leave her family in this house. The house that was burning around her, slowly taking her family. She found the stairs and climbed them quickly, but she could hear them creak in protest at the fire that was already making them weak. She ran.

She only had two possibilities. Collapse and die with her family, or jump out the window and survive.

She started to cry. No, not cry - sob, uncontrollably. She was hiccuping as tears streaked her face. The fire was now coming up the stairs, burning the back part of the house. Beams were collapsing, making her jump out of her skin in fear. No one was around to help her. She was going to have to do this on her own.

Climbing up slowly and weakly, she tried to get a grip on the window, trying to pry it open. But the thing wouldn't budge. Then she remembered. This window was the one that always stuck, and she had to ask her uncle or dad to open it. Even with her werewolf strength, she wouldn't be able to open it.

She howled in pain when a burning hot beam fell on her legs, trapping them underneath them. Tears were now coming out like rain in a thunder storm, hammering down. She could feel herself try to heal, but the pain just kept coming back because she didn't have the strength to move the beam.

She just sat there, straining to see everything. She didn't hear the police sirens, or the fire fighters come in the house to get rid of the fire. All she saw was black and pain. Nothing else was there. Just the echoing of her family's screams, the smoke looming over her head. Nothing but that.

* * *

"No survivors, as far as we can see, sir," A deputy said to Sheriff Stilinski as he stood outside the Hale house, searching for survivors of the fire.

The sheriff sighed. "No sign of anyone? Maybe a girl of about ten?"

"No, sir. But the dead ones, their bodies are too burnt to even see who they are."

"Thank you." He stopped the deputy from walking away. "Can you get Laura and Derek Hale here please? Someone needs to tell them."

"On it, sheriff."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, there was a rush. And a shout. "Hey! I've found someone!"

The EMT's were there before he had gotten there, but when he did, he gasped. Eve's chest was rising with every painful breath she took, her legs burnt badly, and her head with a gash on it. She was quickly put into an ambulance and taken off to hospital as the different deputy arrived with Laura and Derek Hale.

It had been only yesterday when the Sheriff had seen the siblings. They were all smiley and happy. Now, they were emotional wrecks. Tears down their faces, looking around at their once cosy and nice family home. It was no longer a home, but a place with three walls and a bit of a ceiling.

No one else but Eve and Peter were pulled from the fire. Of course, the Sheriff hadn't actually had the chance to tell The Hale silbings about this, because he was being dragged around, trying to figure out how this happened. When he finally got to talk to them, they hardly said a word until he hadn't brought up Eve's name in the desceased.

"What about Eve?" Laura asked quietly at first before blowing up. "She's alive?! Where?! Where is she?!"

"She's at the hospital," He explained. "Her lower half had been badly burnt, and she hit her head. Also, we have pulled out a Mr Peter Hale, your uncle. He's fine as well, but he's unresponsive apart from breathing. I'm sorry, but I think he's paralised. I don't know, so check with the hospital."

"How are we going to get there?" Laura asked. "I left my car at the school when the deputy droves us here in his car."

"I'll drive you," the sheriff offered.

"Is that everyone you found?" Derek asked lowly.

The sheriff nodded sadly. "I'm very, very sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need...just ask, okay?"

"Thank you, John," Laura hugged him tightly, crying.

"It's okay, Laura," He whispered to her.

Laura nodded. "Can we go to the hospital now?"

"Come on."

* * *

"Ms Hale, you can't go in there!" A nurse shouted as Laura walked straight past her and towards her little sister's room.

"I think I should be allowed, since all my family died," Laura snarled.

The nurse backed off straight away, going back to her paperwork. Laura and Derek walked into their little sister's room and spotted their little sister's sleeping form in the bed. She looked so peaceful. Derek would have thought that she was just sleeping off a bang on the head if he didn't see the mess of her legs.

Laura cried harder when she saw Eve. Gosh, why did this have to happen to her? Laura thought as she moved closer to hold Eve's hand, and give it a squeeze. Hopefully, Eve would heal. But she may be a werewolf, and could heal faster then any human, there's a possibility that she could die from her injuries. Her legs were now wrapped in gauze, so that the burns wouldn't hurt her any more then they should.

The heart machine beeped a normal beep, and when Derek and Laura both heard their sister's heart beat strong, they let out a sigh of relief. Laura had slumped into a chair next to her, as Derek sat down in the chair opposite. He was tense, you could tell by the frown, the way he was hunched up.

"Come on, Eve, you have to wake up," Laura sobbed. "We've lost everyone. I don't want to lose you too, Eve, I can't. I won't. Please, just wake up."

"Laura," Derek said quietly. "Give her time."

Laura nodded. "Der, I'm gonna take care of you both, okay? We're going to be all right, okay?"

Derek nodded too. "I know."

But they weren't. They had just lost their family, and Derek blamed himself.

He had told Kate all about his family, and about them being werewolves. And he even knew she was hunter. He just didn't see that she was using him, because she had fed him I love you, but, really, she didn't. She had just used to him to get to his family. And now, Eve was lying in a hospital bed because of it. For god sakes, she had warned him about the hunters.

Derek grabbed hold of Eve's other hand, clutching tight, before laying his head on her stomach and falling asleep, exhausted and guilt ridden.

* * *

"Please, Doc, just tell me," Laura pleaded when the Doctor had asked her quietly to leave the room with her. "Is this about my sister or my uncle?"

"Your uncle," The Doc said. "Well, both. I talk about your uncle first though, since his case is more serious. He has very bad burns all over his body, including to the face. We've wrapped those up so they won't cause him any pain. But he's gone into a comatose state. Right now, only time can tell how fast he will heal. Who knows, maybe he will, maybe he won't."

"And what about my sister's case, Doc?"

The doctor sighed. "Your sister is going to be fine, Laura. But she might be seriously damaged mentally by the fire. She was trapped inside with your family, while they were dying. But her burns will heal soon, Ms Hale, don't worry."

"Thanks, Doc. Is it okay if Derek and I stay with her tonight?"

Doc nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come get me if she wakes up, okay?"

"Okay."

Laura walked back into the room and sighed at the sight. Derek was sleeping on his sister's stomach, clutching her and crying. She knew he was dreaming of what had happened, and she knew she should wake him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was probably the best night sleep he was going to get in a long time, if the doctor was right about their sister, and her having mental flashbacks. She will be waking up and screaming from her nightmares.

Laura sobbed slightly. Her family were gone. She had no parents. All her uncles and aunts gone. All her cousins gone. She was homeless. All her personal possessions are gone as well. What was happening? The Sheriff said he was going to look in to see what had caused the fire, but Laura knew what had happened already. Who did it.

That who was Kate Argent.

Laura mentally snarled at the image of Kate Argent. The hunter had been brainwashed by her crazy father, to kill and destroy innocent werewolves such as her family. Kate had also used her little brother. Laura just wanted to rock him back and forth and tell him it was all right, and that they wouldn't blame him for their deaths, but she stopped herself.

Derek had probably changed. Probably turned off his emotions, probably never going to allow himself to smile and be happy again. Laura knew that a little part of her changed, that she didn't want to smile any more But she had too. To keep up the pretence that she was okay. She wasn't really.

People came and went, visiting Eve, Derek and herself, including Stiles and Scott. At this, Derek had let go of Eve's hand and allowed Stiles and Scott to hold it instead, to grieve for their friend as she lay in hospital. Derek had even hugged them when they left, and they seemed taken back by that.

Derek was an emotional wreck now. And so was Laura.

Then Eve's eyes opened and she screamed out in pain, claws growing.

* * *

**Thank you too:**

**Lahey, mcgonagiggles and lovelyloupus;D Thank you for reviewing.**

**Chapter five coming up soon!;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing and following;D Sorry it's been a while. But here's chapter five:)**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

Eve let a tear fall as she, Derek and Laura drove out of Beacon Hills, seeing just walls of green. She had said goodbye to Stiles and Scott two days before. Well, it wasn't really a goodbye. IT was more of a one sided goodbye. Eve hadn't talk since two weeks ago, when the fire had happened.

Derek and his sister's haven't tried to talk about what had happened during the fire. Hell, Eve hardly looked at her older brother any more. They used to be so close, so tight packed that he could tell her anything. Now, he felt like she had been ripped away along with his family.

They had stayed for the funerals. Some other werewolf packs that knew of the Hales had come to the service to bury the first half, and they had stayed for the second half so they could bury the rest. Derek cried so much, that he was sure he had used up all his tears.

Eve, on the other hand, had been crying whenever. She cried when she was eating - well, if you class pushing the food around your plate and taking a few nibbles eating -, she cried when Stiles and Scott tried to talk to her. She cried when she was picking up stuff from her room. It was one of the rooms that had survived the fire; along with half of her parents room, and Derek's room.

Eve didn't want to go back. She never wanted to go back to that place. She had nightmares, every time she closed her eyes accidentally, the screams and the fire came back to her vision, as if she was back there. She hadn't slept in about three days.

Laura had started to catch on that she hadn't really been sleeping or eating. Eve had just shrugged when Laura asked her about it, and Derek was looking very guilty.

Eve felt her eyes slowly close, as she fell into a dreamless slumber, giving herself over to the insomnia. Laura glanced back at her sister, before glancing at her younger brother who was sitting tense in the passenger seat. They were now orphans. They had no one. That was why Laura was taking herself, Derek and Eve to New York. A quiet part in New York where Derek and Eve wouldn't draw to much attention to themselves.

Sure, Laura and Derek would have to take jobs to help them stay afloat. None of them dreamed of touching the big wad of money they had gotten handed to them. Laura had said to Derek and Eve that it was for emergences only. Like buying a new house in New York.

Derek still hadn't said anything, even though he could feel Laura glancing at him every so often. He was trying to ignore her, trying to stop her from looking at him. He knew it was a bad idea, but he was pushing everyone away so he wouldn't get hurt again. Already, he was putting up the emotional barrier and switching off his humanity.

He would have begged Laura right then and there to pull over so he could run away and become a full wolf, but something was stopping him every time. The thirst for revenge. Kate had used him, and set his family alight. He needed to repay the favour to her. Set her family alight and make her listen to the screams after she made Eve listen to her family's screams.

That was the other thing stopping him. Eve. Even though he knew his relationship with his younger sister was beyond repair, he still felt the protective pull towards her, and he knew that he still would do anything for her. He couldn't leave her alone. Not now, when she was most vulnerable and needed two authority figures to comfort her.

Derek would have given everything to have traded places with Eve that day, so that he would have to go through all that pain, instead of his ten year old sister, who before the fire had just learnt what a condom was and what sex was.

Eve's legs weren't as burnt as they were the first couple of days. Her legs were healing fine, as the lovely doctor said outside her room when Derek had asked him. He had growled at the nice doctor, mind you, but the doctor was blabbing on about the importance of protein, and Derek just wanted the verdict on his sister.

"Derek." He snapped his head up to meet Laura's gaze. "Go to sleep for a while. I'll tell you when we get to a motel."

Derek thought for a second, before nodding, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eve was the first to awake when they arrived at the motel they were staying in for the night. She had gotten out of the car with the help of Laura, and leant on her sister as they walked towards their room. Derek grabbed the bags of newly brought clothes, and his clothes, before following after them.

Derek was on the sofa bed as Laura flopped down on the bed next to Eve's. Eve was already spark out as soon as she hit the pillow, her sleepless nights catching up on her. Laura would just lie there and wait until her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Derek would just sit and think about what had happened.

First, he had met that stupid bitch, Kate. Then, she convinced him that she was different from all the other werewolf hunters in town, and the two went on a date. Then, she brought him to a motel room, and took his virginity. And it sort of went from there.

She told him she had loved him with all her heart, as he told her the same. He told her dirty little pack secrets about his family, while she then turned around and fed them to her family, who were getting ready to hunt the Hales down.

The biggest screw up of the all was when Kate and Eve met. Derek knew that Eve was disappointed in him for dating an Argent and sleeping with her. That she was disappointed in him for not saving her quicker then he did. He cried about, when in the shower and his two werewolf sisters couldn't hear him.

"Derek?" Laura's voice again snapped him out of his thoughts. "How about you lay down as well? You're just as tired as Eve."

Derek shook his head. "I don't feel like sleeping, Laura. I'm going to go for a walk."

He stood up, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Laura felt like she was fighting in a war, but she didn't know which side to fight on. It was like that with Eve and Derek. Eve was so angry at Derek for bringing the hunter upon their family, and Derek was guilty, but also fighting back, building up an emotional barrier so that he seemed to feel nothing about no one.

Laura didn't really know what side to choose. If she choose Eve's side, yeah, she would leaving Derek alone to deal with the deaths of his family members. But then if she choose Derek's side, Eve would be left alone, and she was probably the one who got most effected. Well, she _was _the one most effected, no probably about it.

So Laura tried to help both her siblings as they began their life in New York. Even though she was also grieving herself, she didn't let it effect her, and she helped them through everything. The first full moon was a day after the family of three had arrived, and it was so hard for Eve, that it took Derek and Laura to hold her down, they both struggling to keep their wolves within them.

The next day, Eve was feeling a little better. Laura had gripped the table tightly when Eve came down with a small smile. It was only small, and it was gone within seconds, but both Laura and Derek saw it, and both were completely surprised.

Eve sat down next to Laura and opposite Derek, and maybe even nodded a little in his direction. Laura handed the fruit loops to her, which she took and actually ate. Derek and Laura became more surprised.

"Am I driving you to school today?" Laura asked them both.

Usually she got a half assed response, Derek nodding and Eve not really saying anything. But today, she got a full response.

"Yeah," Eve answered quietly.

Okay, Laura knew that it wasn't really a full response but she had gotten so used to Eve not talking, that she seemed surprised that she had started talking just like that. But then again, last night was what Eve needed. To let go off all the memories and give over to the wolf. Maybe it had helped her in some way.

"Okay then," Laura said. "I'm going to go get changed. Make sure you're ready by half past, Evie."

Eve looked up at the nickname. That was what her dad used to call her. Laura could see the tears in her sister's eyes, but she watched as her sister blinked to get rid of them, stood up and walked up the stairs to get changed. Laura wanted to punch herself. She would never use that nickname again.

Ever.

* * *

Eve walked down the corridor to her classroom. This new middle school was different from Beacon Hills'. For starters, she noticed, it was boring now that Stiles and Scott weren't at her side to go through it. She also noticed that time went slowly being a werewolf.

The teachers she had on her first day always placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to take her time, since Laura decided to mention that she was now an orphan and she had no parents. Somehow, in the school, it had gotten out that her whole family, minus her brother and sister, died in a fire, and that she was in the house during that.

People pointed at her, some even tried to hug her. She would just slump past those people, not saying a word, not offering even a smile. She would just brave through it. That was until she met Rose. Rose was a girl who had also lost her family, well, her mom, but Eve and Rose immediately became friends.

Rose had talked about her mom dying and everything once after school when both Laura and Derek were out, and they had trusted her to be alone. Eve then opened up to Rose about her family dying, and what it was like in the house. Rose, of course, didn't ever tell anyone.

"Hey, Eve!" Rose called, slamming her locker and running towards Eve. "Hey! I've been calling your name for about two minutes!"

Rose was one of those people that you just have to love no matter what. Her smiley-ness just reflected on you.

"Oh, sorry, Rose," Eve said tiredly. "I was just kind of out of it. What do you want?"

Rose laughed. "To walk to class with you, silly! Come on, we have Math."

"Really?" Eve whined. "Can't we just skip?"

"Eve, we're ten," Rose said. "We can't just skip. Now come on."

Eve followed, despite protesting.

* * *

Later that night, Laura had been talking to Derek about Eve. Eve had overheard the whole thing. Eve knew they were both really concerned about her, but she really didn't care. She didn't really care about anything.

"Come on, Derek! She's hurting! The only thing that's hurting her now is the fact that she doesn't have her older brother on her side any more!" Laura argued.

"No, it's not! The thing hurting her is that fact that her family is dead! All of them! And the fact that she can't get revenge because you whipped us right out of Beacon Hills the second you could! She could have grown up there, Laura, healed with the help of those stupid best friends of hers!" Derek argued back.

"She isn't talking to anyone any more. Well, hardly. I went to see her teachers again last week because she's been getting into fights with other students and making them have nose bleeds and what not. And I can't ask what's wrong because she starts tearing up...You have to talk to her, please. Derek, it's the only thing holding her back from not being a normal kid."

It is? Eve asked herself.

She heard Derek sigh. "Fine, I'll talk to her. But if this doesn't work, Laura, what are we going to do? She has no friends that she can at least talk to about the fire. The kids at school are pointing and whispering at her. How do we make that better for her?"

"We'll find a way. Until then, we'll just have to sit back and watch." When Eve heard her brother shuffle, Laura sighed. "Derek, there's nothing we ourselves can do, apart from you go and apologise to her. Then, the kids at school might leave her alone if she's talking and smiling."

"Do you think me just saying sorry is going to make that happen?"

"It's a start, okay, Derek? Now go before I have to use my alpha command on you."

"Fine."

Eve scrambled up as fast as she could and moved to her room just before Derek started on the stairs, and started to look busy doing homework. It was Math homework, and she had done in it class, but she just thought it would look suspicious if she wasn't doing anything.

When there was a knock on the door, she made herself look and sound surprised. She hoped she didn't over do it. Laura and Derek didn't like it when she eavesdropped on their conversations. Well, sometimes they wanted her too, but most of the time they didn't, and they got mad when she did.

Derek came in about two seconds afterwards, and sat down on the edge of her bed next to her.

"Hey," He said. "What you doing?"

"Homework," She answered. She answered him now, but it was one worded. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," He said almost too soon. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'm here to apologise. I really should have listened to you when you told me about Kate, and about everything. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to suffer the consequences of my actions. I'm really, really, really sorry, E. I was so wrapped up with Kate, I stopped being the best big brother in the world. Somewhere along the way, I lost you too. And I never wanted that to happen. E-"

"Derek," She cut him off. "It's okay. I don't blame you for the death of our family, obviously. It's just, I told you this would happen, and you completely bit my head off about it. And the fact that I know I stopped being the annoyingly cute little sister somewhere too. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately, you know, getting into the fights at school...They just mention everything about the fire, ask me if I miss my parents, and then make remarks. I can't help it."

Derek sighed. "It's okay, E. Don't worry about it. Though, Laura is still a little pissed off about it, but who wouldn't be?"

"You just said a rude word, Der."

Derek's heart swelled a little at the nickname. He smiled just a little, like his lips flipped up at little at the corners. But then that was it. Derek and Eve both admitted they were both emotionally constipated. But, with the help of Laura, Derek was going to get his sister to feel again. To be her bubbly self once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! While I was writing this, I was listening to Echo by Jason Walker. I think that is a lovely song;D Anyway, chapter six coming up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviews and support. While writing this, I was listening to Iris - Goo Goo Dolls. Listen to it. Greatest. Song. Ever;)**

**Anyway, here's chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Thank you too: lovelyloupus, Lahey, mcgonagiggles, XxrudexbutxnicexX and erika001 for reviewing:) **

* * *

**Chapter six:**

The next day at school, Rose was looking at Eve intently when she saw the small smile forming on Eve's lips as soon as she made eye contact with Rose. Ever since Rose and Eve had become best friends, Eve never, ever smiled. Until now.

"Okay, what's got you Miss Sunshine?" Rose said. "Because if it's about the ton of math homework we're going to get, you're doing mine for me."

Eve shook her head. "I made up with my brother last night. You know I told you we had a huge fight?" When Rose nodded, Eve continued. "Well, he apologised yesterday and we're going to help each other get through our family's deaths."

"That's great news!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone in the corridor looked at her. "Okay, so I shouldn't have said that that loud, but it really is great new, Eve. I'm happy for you."

"How about you come over and meet them both? I'm sure they'll both be happy meeting my best friend who's been helping me out with school work."

"Are you sure?" Rose fiddled with her bag handle.

"I'm very sure. So sure. Too sure. Fact, I'll even ask Laura tonight, and you can come over tomorrow."

Rose held her hand up for a high five. Eve high fived her.

"Now how about we get to class?" Rose asked her.

Eve groaned. Great.

* * *

Eve burst through the front door, knowing that she was going to be alone until Derek got home. So, she prepared herself something to eat, made her way up to her room, and stayed there until she heard her older brother and sister both come in together.

"Hey!" Eve said excitedly, greeting them both.

Laura, holding a bowl of cereal in her hand, dropped it, surprised. Eve was smiling, and excited, and acting like herself. Laura cursed, bending down and picking up the plastic bowl and spoon, and placing them on the side. Derek was staring at Eve, eyebrow raised and not frowning at her, like he normally did.

"Eve?" Laura asked.

"Hey!" Eve exclaimed. "How was school?!"

Derek's eyebrow was nearly off his head by how much he was raising it. "Eve, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Eve said. "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because you've been moody, withdrawn, sullen for like months now, but now you're..." Laura gestured to Eve.

"It's because, after months of being moody, withdrawn and sullen, I've started to slowly heal from..." Eve trailed off, not really wanting to say what happened. "Look, I know you think it's too soon to be like this, happy and smiley, but someone in this house has to be, and that falls to me. So I'm going to be as talkative, as laughable as I can be so then you guys can heal slowly with me too. I know, I know, it's going to be hard, but we are siblings! We are hear for one another. I think we should watch a movie tonight. Just the three of us, some popcorn and a crappy movie that we can take the mick out of. Don't you?"

Derek looked from Eve to Laura and then back to Eve. "When did you become so wise, little sis?"

Eve shrugged, and smiled slightly. "I guess the youngest is always the wisest."

"Shall we go to the store and get some popcorn?" Laura said.

Eve pointed playfully at the mess of cereal and milk on the floor. "But you have to clean up your cereal. Derek can take me."

"You'll have to walk," Laura pointed out.

"Nope, we're going to run. Being a werewolf helps, you know. See you later, Laur. Derek, get your shoes on and make it snappy."

Derek got his shoes on and followed his sister out.

* * *

"Sweet, salted or butter?" Derek asked his little sister.

She shrugged. "How about all three? And if Laura turns to you and says, 'Why'd you let her by all three for?' say back, 'She gave me the puppy dog eyes and her logic was good.'"

"Fine," Derek said. "Have you got any extra money? I don't think I took enough."

"Do you think Laura would let me bring a friend around?" Eve asked. Derek looked up from counting his money. "Her name is Rose, and she is such a cool person. She's been helping me heal. Her mom died not so long back, and I told her about the fire, leaving out the part about us being werewolves and hunters setting the house a light." Eve knew there were tears in her eyes even before Derek went to wipe a stray tear. It was just a reflex from when she thought or talked about the fire.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Derek answered, completely ignoring what she said about the fire and hunters. "When?"

"Tomorrow, maybe."

Derek shrugged. "Sounds okay."

"I'll ask Laura about it."

They get to the check out counter and place the popcorn bags down. The woman behind the checkout counter was looking at Derek, and she sucked her lips between her lips as he accidentally touched her hand when passing her the money. When she handed back the receipt, she smiled and handed him a card also. Eve almost growled, her eyes nearly flashing. The woman had given her fifteen year old brother her number.

Eve growled when they got outside, and she pressed her face in the back of her brother's jacket to hid her eyes and her fangs. When she took some deep breaths, she started to walk.

"Don't say anything," Eve said. "She was horrible."

Derek nodded. "I never would have gone for her anyway."

"Good."

* * *

When both siblings reached home, Eve informed Laura of Rose and that she was coming over tomorrow after school to meet her older brother and sister, and to also help Eve study for the science test they both had coming up. Laura was surprised at first, but then nodded and said she would cook spaghetti for them.

Eve, Laura and Derek settled to watch Home Alone 2, and commented every now again. Then Eve had thrown the popcorn everywhere when dropping the bowl, probably picking up the title of clumsiest werewolf ever, and there was no way a werewolf could be clumsy.

She had fallen asleep on Derek's shoulder, drool coming out of her mouth and soaking his leather jacket in saliva, and her feet and toes were in Laura's lap, who had also fallen asleep. Derek was the only one awake as he watched the rest of the movie alone and in silence.

Eve had forgiven him. Or had started to. That was a huge step for them, since back when the fire happened and Eve wouldn't even look him in the eyes, without crying again. But now, she was able to smile at him, and she was able to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Even though he was still going through blaming himself, and building up walls to hide his emotions, he knew that Eve still had the knack for knocking a chip or two off now again with ever smile, trying to get him to smile back. But he never did.

He felt like he didn't deserve to be happy and smile again. He hadn't actually told Eve or Laura about this, because they both would probably turn around and tell him that he did deserve to be happy, and he did deserve to smile again.

He did, however, feel his own lips twitch when Eve shifted slightly and snorted before settling back down silently, breath lightly hitting Derek's neck, smelling like salted popcorn. Derek closed his eyes, and fell asleep, his feet propped up against the coffee table.

* * *

Eve rushed into school the next morning, haven woken up late since falling asleep on the couch with Derek and Laura, and trying to fight her siblings off her body the next morning, because they were practically crushing her. She looked at her watch, before slipping her bag into her locker, and grabbing her notebook and pen. She started to run to English class.

The bell went just as she walked in, and she saw Rose looking at her with a smile. She smiled back, ignoring the fact that the boy next to Rose...Luke...Ross...Tom...? Whatever his name was stared at her weirdly for smiling. Since word got out about her family, everyone noticed that Eve really didn't smile much. Well, that was until now.

"Hey, Eve," Rose greeted her best friend as said person took a seat next to her. "How's was your yesterday?"

Eve grinned. "My yesterday was fine, what about yours?"

"Mine was great," Rose answered.

"You're allowed round to mine," Eve said. Rose looked up wide eyed. "Yeah, I asked Derek and Laura about and they both agreed it'd be great if they met you."

Rose nodded. "I told my dad yesterday that I'd be round yours. I mean, we live basically a block away from one another, don't we?"

"Yes, I think we do."

The teacher cleared her throat, and looked at the girls, who sheepishly smiled and wrote down the lesson title in their notebooks, grinning slightly.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Eve was excited. Rose was sat by her side, and was fussing over the fact that Eve's hair was lush and lovely, while her's was disgusting and a horrible colour, when she started to blush and tense up. Eve looked around, before she found what Rose always blushed and tensed up about. Sam.

Sam was the head of their year, and was one of those boys that girls just melted too. Even though he was only eleven, he was handsome and already a heartbreaker with one of those heartbreaking smiles that just melt girls hearts. Eve didn't really see what the fuss was about, her head being with a certain russet skinned boy back in Beacon Hills, but Rose always looked and sighed lovingly at Sam like he was her whole world.

"Rose?" Eve asked her.

Rose shook her head, and blushed even redder. "Where was I?"

"You were complaining about how I've got black hair and you get stuck with stupid blonde hair," Eve said.

"Right, about that," Rose said. "How come you get the black hair, that always looks nice because it's in ringlet curls naturally, while my stupid, wispy blond hair is that. Stupid and wispy? I mean, it's just unfair. It makes boys like Sam turn his head away and look at other people."

"Well, if that's true, why is he staring at you?" Eve asked her.

It was true. Sam was staring at Rose, his blue eyes smiling when she looked up and blushed slightly at him. Her eyes flickered back to Eve and nudged her when Eve smirked knowingly.

"How do you know if he likes me? Maybe he's just staring at me, thinking, 'what's her hair?'"

"Because I stared at the boy I liked like that."

"Who was the boy you liked? Was it back in California?"

Eve nodded. "His name was Scott McCall, and he was - is my best friend. And, well, I don't know, it's hard to put into words. I just had a crush on him. That's what Laura said they are. Crushes."

"So I have a crush on Sam? And you think he has a crush on me?"

"Of course he does, Rose, look at him!"

Rose's brown eyes flickered over to Sam, before flickering back to her friend. "We'll will discuss this more when we are at your house. People could overhear."

"Oh, no!" Eve said sarcastic.

"Tell me more about your friends in Beacon Hills. Hell, your school in Beacon Hills."

Eve smiled. "Well, the school wasn't anything special, just like this one. But in my class, I had Scott, my crush and best friend, and our other best friend, Stiles. He is bubbly, and always likes to talk, just like I used to. Our parents thought that's why we got on so well. Lydia, a girl I was friends with, well, sort of, was nice, but used to pick on me sometimes for wearing stupid clothes. And Jackson was a bully. He always used to think he was better then Scott, Stiles and I because he was richer, and better looking than us. He wasn't better looking then Scott or Stiles, but you know. Basically, I knew only a two people, and they were my best buds."

"That seems nice. Before you came here, I didn't even have a best friend. Sure, Chloe was my friend, but she wasn't my best friend. Now she's gone off with Louise in the hopes that I'll come right back to her. Okay."

"Do you mean Chloe Smith?"

Rose nodded. "Our parents are friends. I used to go round there for dinner and things like that."

"Sounds fun."

Rose sighed dramatically. "Is total fun."

The rest of lunch was full of laughter.

* * *

Derek and Laura came home to see Eve sitting at the table with a girl, blond with brown eyes. She looked at Derek and Laura, before back at Eve. Eve nodded. Laura came forward and sat down with the girls while Derek hung back awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Laura," Laura said, "Eve's older sister."

Rose smiled. "Hey, I'm Rose. Eve's best bud. Well, I hope."

Eve nudged her. "You are, you dope."

"That's Derek," Laura said, gesturing to the form going to get the milk out the fridge. "That's Eve's older brother. Don't mind him, he can be miserable."

Derek glared at Laura.

"Hey, Derek," Rose said, "I'm Rose, Eve's best bud."

Laura glared at Derek to say hello back. Derek sighed.

"Hey, Rose," Derek said, forcing a smile.

"You don't have to force a smile, you know," Rose said. "You're hurting. I get it."

Derek looked surprised before slumping off to his room. Laura looked after him, before looking at Rose and smiling.

"You're just as wise as Eve," she said. "So, you girls want to help make dinner?"

Both girls groaned, but were roped into helping.

* * *

Later on, when Rose had gone home with her father who had picked after work, Eve looked at Laura and Derek expectantly, reading for their verdict on her best friend. Laura was the first to crack and smile, and Derek wasn't as frowny as always.

"I liked her," Laura said. "Her personality is like yours. Though yours is a lot more bubbly and sarcastic, and kind, but she seems nice and understands you. She's a great best friend to have."

Eve looked up to Derek. His frown loosened a little more. "She seemed great, Eve. Really. Ditto to what Laura just said."

Eve smiled. "Good, great. How about another movie? We've got some popcorn left and it's a Friday...?"

Laura crossed her arms and looked up at her younger brother who looked back.

"Please?" Eve said, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Laura said, "As long as you don't pull that face again."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too cute."

They all settled on the couch, and Eve sighed in happiness.

* * *

**There it is for you, chapter six. You know what I just realised? That it's just over a month till Christmas?! I can hardly keep in my excitement. I'm like a child on Christmas;) **

**Anyway, sorry for that _moment_, chapter seven will becoming shortly. Hope you liked it;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you too: lovelyloupus, Lahey, XxrudexbutxnicexX, Erika001 and Mcgonagiggles for reviewing!:)**

**lovelylouspus: I think that is a very good idea, so next chapter, would you mind if I used it? Because I didn't really know how to introduce Eve back to Scott when they got back to Beacon Hills, but when I saw your suggestion, I thought, oh! I know! I already have the reunion of Stiles and Eve sorted, it was just Scott and Eve. Thank you;)**

**Here's chapter seven. Have fun reading;)**

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

**(Three years later)**

Eve frowned when she saw the cake in front of her. Her fourteenth birthday. Great! Expect she was turning an age she really didn't want to be. She wanted to be nineteen, like Derek, or hell, even twenty-one like Laura. But she couldn't because she was just turning fourteen, and being fourteen and a werewolf sucked.

She didn't really expect anything big; maybe a lie-in in bed, and then she open her little presents, and maybe Derek and Laura make her breakfast or something. That was what she really expected when she came down in the morning at half eleven. So she was right so far about the 'Eve's birthday plans'.

But the list of 'Eve's birthday plans' went out of the window as soon as Derek and Laura jumped out of the kitchen with a chocolate cake, and fourteen candles burning brightly, though they were all very quick to blow them out. Derek had actually cracked a little smile when Eve had blown out the candles, and wished for something.

Then she had opened her presents. Like she said, she really wasn't expecting much. Derek and Laura weren't really earning that much money, but enough to keep them afloat, so she wasn't really expecting the phone that was wrapped up securely. Laura had smiled when Eve tried to hand it back to them, telling them to spend it on something they wanted it instead of giving it to her.

"Eve, it's yours," Laura said. "Just like the cake."

And that was how Eve had the cake underneath her nose while she stared at her new phone. What was she supposed to do now? Rose had told her to go round hers after her brother and sister had said happy birthday, but could she be bothered? She didn't want to see anyone, besides Laura and Derek. But Rose…enough, Eve, she thought to herself, you will see Rose later on, when you want to.

Derek came in and ruffled her hair, before sauntering to get the milk out of the fridge. He went to the cupboard and got two glasses out—one for him and one for her—and then he poured the milk without spilling so much as a drop. Then he handed the newly turned fourteen year old her milk and sat down opposite her, sipping his milk carefully.

"How does it feel to be fourteen?" Derek asked her casually.

She shrugged. "By the end of this school year, I'm moving up to high school. How crap does that sound, huh?"

"It gets better, don't worry," Derek said. "I'll look out for you."

"Derek, you've left high school," Eve pointed out. "How are you supposed to look after me? I'm going to be just fine. I'm a werewolf."

Derek glared at her. "And you know not to flash your eyes or let your nails grow in front of other students or people that don't know what you are. So if someone hassles you, tell me and I'll deal with them. I have more self control then you do."

Eve huffed and stood up. "I'm going round Rose's later. She told me to, so."

Derek sighed as she walked out. Of course, she's now a teenager and now processing womanly things like Laura. Great, Derek thought, all alone in this.

Hell, he would rather have Eve's annoying friends, Stiles and Scott, living with him now, because they won't be so snappy like his now very womanly sisters. Great, he was going to have so much fun with Eve. She was just as snappy without this on top.

* * *

"Laura, I'm not kidding," Derek said. "She's been really moopey all day. She even asked me if she could take some painkillers because her stomach hurt so much, that she nearly just turned. Does this mean we're going to have to her back from school every time she's like…?"

"What, you can't say it?" Laura asked him teasingly. "Well, anyway, we can't keep her back every time this happens, otherwise she'll be missing a lot of school. We'll just have to teach her how to control it when she's not on. I don't think I could explain me having no arm to people. I know for a fact my arm would not survive it."

Derek nearly smiled. Nearly. "Well, let's just stay clear of her this week. Maybe she'll learn how to control it or come to us when she realises something's up."

Eve stormed in through the front door and slammed it shut, kicking her shoes off so they hit the walls and bounced off and then walked into the kitchen angrily, grabbing a glass from the cupboard, and filling it up with water. She gulped it back angrily and then looked at her siblings, who were staring at her in awe.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped coldly. "Ugh, don't even answer that. I'm going to my room."

When Eve was out of hearing range, Laura looked at Derek who looked right back at her.

"Let's defiantly stay clear of her," Laura said.

Derek looked off after Eve before nodding. "Agreed."

* * *

Eve stared at her wall angrily. She didn't know why she was so angry, even, since Rose wasn't in and had plans, but somehow she started to turn right on the street. But she had controlled it and had stormed angrily all the way home. Something was seriously wrong with her, and she had a feeling that Derek and Laura knew.

They both ignored her the next day when she came down the stairs with a glare fixed on her face. And when she sat at the table, they had both cleared away pretty quickly afterwards. It made her even angrier. So, since it was a Sunday and she had nothing to do, she put on her tracksuit bottoms and a white vest with trainers and told Laura and Derek she was going for a run. Or, more like snapped it at them.

Processing her thoughts. That was what the run was for. Eve always ran when she was trying to process her thoughts or something like that. today, she ran father then she ever had. She had to think of what was wrong with her. Her mom had said something about periods in the future, but hadn't gone into great detail because Eve was only nine/ten at that point and not ready to start the process to womanhood.

So what was a period? Eve would have to take matters into her own hands and go find out for herself at the library, since Derek would never let her use his laptop to search something about girls. And she really didn't want to ask him and explain to him why she was wanting to use it anyway.

When she returned from her run, the house was empty. Well, the downstairs was empty. She could hear Laura's heartbeat and footsteps in the bathroom, and Derek's heartbeat was towards the backend of the house upstairs. She huffed and threw her shoes in the downstairs cupboard, before taking off into the kitchen to get some cola.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, but didn't look up to see who it was. She wasn't really bothered, so long as it was either her brother or her sister and not some strange person in her house.

Knowing that it was Derek when his scent entered the room, she turned quickly to greet him with a small smile. It was a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. It seemed to relax him slightly as he gathered a sandwich together. Eve just left to go up to her room, quickly darting past him before he could ask any questions.

She quickly knocked on the bathroom, and when she heard the swish of water, she found out that Laura was now in the bath, and not just running it. Meaning she'll have to come back later in order to find out why everything was making her so angry or emotional.

But before she could leave, the door opened to reveal Laura, looking out. When she saw Eve she relaxed a little, and took her by the arm, dragging her into the bathroom.

"What's up, Eve?" Laura asked her.

"Well, Laura, something's wrong with, uh, me, and, I, uh, don't know, like, what it is," Eve said nervously. "I think, uh, it might be, uh, you know, uh, that, uh, womanly, uh, thing."

"The Menstrual Cycle?" Laura asked her, smiling.

"I, uh, think so," Eve said. "Can you help me please, Laur? I'm angry all the time and I don't like it. I want to be not angry and bubbly all the time. Please, Laura, please! Help me!"

Laura took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Shake out of this, you can do this! I will help you get through this, you just have to snap out of this nervous attitude and help me help you!"

Eve thought for a moment before smiling, real this time. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Eve smiled as she walked happily through the hallway of high school, ignoring the looks from the boys she was getting. She didn't really like the male attention, and neither did Rose. And neither did Rose's boyfriend, Sam. Sam and Rose had become a couple at the end of 7th grade, and now they were coming along nicely.

"Hey," Rose said to Eve as her and Sam caught up with her. "I'm sorry I was out on Saturday, it was just that my aunt was having us for dinner and I forgot, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Eve smiled, in control of herself. "Really. I wasn't really up to doing anything anyway. I'm fourteen. Woo."

Sam chuckled. "You know, turning fourteen is great."

"Well, it's just not sixteen, is it?" Eve asked. "I just want to be sixteen so at least I'll be considered to do things with my brother and sister, and I can drive myself places…"

"Obviously," Rose said, "you'll be driving me around because I will not pass my test on the first try, where as you will. So then, you'll be driving me around and so will Sam."

"Do you think we have any say in this?" Eve asked Sam.

"You know Rose, probably not," Sam said.

Eve and Sam chuckled as Rose frowned at them.

Eve made her way home on foot, instead of taking the bus today. She felt as if she needed some fresh air. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing that she had a text from Rose that read, '_**Just texting you because you is on your own, loser ;) x**_'

Eve smiled and quickly replied, '_**Don't need your sympathy, bitch, just make out with your boyfriend ;) x**_'. Rose was probably the only other person that Eve texts apart from Laura, Derek, and Sam. Usually, since Sam was in her chemestiry class, the texts would be about home work or something, and on the odd occasion, he would ask if they wanted to get together to watch a movie or something, away from Rose's excessive talking.

Eve and Sam felt nothing romantic for one another though. It was like her and Stiles' relationship back home. Sam kind of reminded her of Stiles, the talkative, huggable, adorable buzz cut kid with golden brown eyes and the loopy smile. And then there was Scott…sigh.

Eve knew that now, Scott was probably covered in spots and had braces and had bushy eyebrows that were a no-no, but it still didn't put her off the picture that was him as a ten year old – perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect hair…perfect everything. Even though Eve had been away since she was ten, so four years ago, she knew that she still had a crush on Scott, but she just didn't know how.

Her phone buzzed. It was Laura. '_**Hey, stressy, everything okay now? :P**_'. She clicked her tongue before reply, '_**Yeah, nothing happened. Very happy today;)**_' and then she pocketed the phone, and sped up to get home on time for dinner. Laura felt the need to cook it early. And very early.

Derek was sat at the table when she got in, and she smiled at him, before setting her bag down and taking her shoes off. Laura greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, knowing that it probably took a lot of self-control not to get angry with everyone at school today.

"Hey," Derek said. "Nothing happen at school today?"

"No," She fakely snapped. Laura's face fell. "Haha! Joking! Gotcha! Gosh, Laura, take a chill pill."

Laura hit her on the back of the head. "Any homework?"

"No," She said, lying.

"Get it out and do it now," Laura demanded. "Now, Eve, go!"

"Fine!" Eve said, angrily. She walked out, but walked back in smiling. "This is never going to get old! I'm so good at this acting thing." She grabbed her bag and left.

Derek glanced at Laura. "I blame you."

"For what?" Laura asked.

"For her turning out like…" Derek trailed off to think of the right word. "That." Excellent.

Laura just hit him on the back of the head as well.

Eve smiled, happily. Life was as good as it could get.

* * *

**Review if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Been like forever since I have updated this story! Oh, well, here you go, here's chapter eight for you. I have skipped her being fifteen because I need to get to the Eve&Derek in Beacon Hills story, so, they are in Beacon Hills now! Hope you like;)**

* * *

**Chapter**** eight:**

16-year-old Eve was a little confused, as she sat on her own at the kitchen table, nursing a bottle of milk in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other.

Laura had left a few days before, telling Eve that she loved her and always will love her before leaving to go back to Beacon Hills to visit her uncle, Peter. Derek had stayed with her for a few nights, before leaving also, telling Eve to stay here until he came and got her.

So, that was why Eve was sitting, drinking milk and eating chocolate, alone, two nights after Derek left. Not that she really minded having the house to herself, the alone time was nice. But it was the unsettling feeling in her stomach that something bad had happened, to either Laura or Derek. Eve suspected Laura because Derek had called her not five minutes before telling her its still not okay for her to follow him up yet and to stay there until he came back. And he had the guts to warn no house parties. Okay, because Eve knew that many people.

Eve had had enough. She had had it. She threw the empty bottle of milk in the trash can, throwing the empty chocolate bar wrapper in there too, before running up stairs to grab everything she could and put them in her backpack, ready to catch buses and trains wherever she needed too. So, she grabbed the money on her side, some money from Derek's room, and some from Laura's, before snatching up the rest of the money that was sitting on the side for groceries and stuff, and started to head out the door.

She brought out her keys and locked the door, before turning around and heading in the direction of the nearest bus, starting her almightily trip to Beacon Hills, in Cali, from New York.

She was screwed.

* * *

Eve had eventually given up, passing out in a motel somewhere in Ohio, it being twelve in the afternoon. She had travelled non-stop over night, over train lines and bus lines, until she had reached Ohio. Then she decided she needed a break.

She was awoken to the sound of her phone ringing, and she saw that it was her older brother. Oh, great. Eve started to panic, wondering if he had come back and saw that she wasn't there and hadn't been there in a day. Crap, Eve thought, as she answered the phone.

"Eve?" Derek asked.

"Yeah?" She answered him.

Derek sighed. "Hey. I was just wondering if you were okay by yourself. Even I know that you aren't that stupid to start catching buses and trains to Beacon Hills."

Eve chuckled nervously. Was he onto her? "I'm so not that stupid. You know me, Der, I would never disobey an order like that."

"Yeah, okay," He replied, not believing her. "So, where are you? I tried calling the house phone, but it just rang off."

Eve gulped silently. "Oh, well, I was in bath and didn't hear it ringing. Sorry, I guess. Well, I'm pretty tired. See you soon."

Damn it, she cursed. Why had she said that see you soon bit? Obviously he was going to figure out what she was doing now!

"You will," Derek said, "I'm almost done here. I'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"About three, four days, tops."

Eve almost sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. Well, I miss you. Hope you and Laura are okay. Bye, love you."

She didn't catch Derek's intake of breath when she said Laura.

* * *

Eve was there. Finally! It had taken her another two days to enter California, and another few hours for her to get to Beacon Hills, but she was there, and had about hundred bucks left. She made her way along the sidewalk towards the forest, so she could go and find her house and see her brother and sister and they could be a happy family again…

Okay, so that wasn't what she was expecting, but she expected Derek to be happy to see her. She looked at a blue jeep coming towards her, the scent catching her nose. That was…was…was STILES! She dived in front of the jeep, hands up and in front of her, making Stiles look up and scream, breaking instantly. The jeep skidded to a stop, and an angry and pissed off Stiles appeared from the door.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are to stand in front of my jeep and almost kill yourself?" He asked angrily.

Eve smiled. "Can't you recognise me, Stiles?"

"How do you know my name?" Stiles asked her.

She laughed. "It's Eve Hale, silly!"

Stiles' face went from angry to surprised, to shell-shocked, to happy and dopey, like him usually. He crushed Eve into a hug, which Eve returned. She had no crush on him what so ever, but he was so cute.

"EVE!" He said happily. "You're back?!"

"Yes!" Eve said. "How have you been? Your mom and dad okay? Scott okay? Have you seen my brother around town? Because he's been in town for a bit, and I just needed to know if you'd—"

"Eve, stop talking," Stiles said, "Firstly, my dad is fine, but my mom...passed away. Secondly, Scott's okay, from what I can tell. And lastly, no, I haven't seen your brother. Well, I have, but he was stalking me and Scott in the woods to give Scott back his inhaler, which he dropped when we were trying to find half of a body in the woods."

"What?" Eve asked. "Your mom passed away? I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right," Stiles said, "It happened after you left. I've had time to heal. Anyway, so yeah, what you doing back in town?"

"Well, my sister and brother had come back and left me in New York to fend for myself," Eve said. "So I crossed the country to come back here. So, you've seen my brother?"

"Yeah, he's a creeper, isn't he?"

Eve nudged Stiles with her elbow. "He's still my brother. And, he grows on you."

"Ew, I don't ever want that to happen. The guy gives me the creeps. Do you want a ride anywhere? I was only heading to pick up Scott, but I can drive you somewhere."

"Why, thank you. Old Hale house, if you please."

"Oh, Scott's in bad shape, by the way."

Eve narrowed her eyes at Stiles. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious," Stiles said, "just that he was bitten by a supposed 'wolf' and now something's up."

Eve frowned. Wolf? The only way a person can be turned into a werewolf was if an alpha bit the person. So, why would Laura bite a human boy? Unless…no, Eve didn't even want to think of what could be the other possible answer to that.

"What's got you all frowny, Miss Hale? You are starting to look a little like your brother," Stiles joked.

Eve laughed it off. "Nothing, don't worry. Just start the car."

"I see that you are as impatient as ever."

"I was never impatient."

"Okay, whatever you say, Evie."

"Just start the damn car."

They both got into the car, and Stiles started it, driving towards the direction of the Hale house.

* * *

"Just drop me here," Eve directed Stiles as he pulled up on the side of the road. "Thanks for the road. I'll see you soon. I might be going to school, depends if Derek busts my ass for crossing the country on my own to get here."

Stiles chuckled. "Have fun getting beaten the crap out of. Text me if you survive the wrath of Derek."

"Bye, Stiles," Eve said, "I'll text you when I wanna meet up."

"Catch you laters, dead woman," was Stiles' reply before he pulled away towards the town again.

Eve began walking towards the back of the house, knowing that her brother would notice her quicker if she came round the front way. She fingered the trees and the bushes as she went, before she caught sight of the charred roof that she'd know from anywhere.

Her house.

She hadn't been back in Beacon Hills since the fire, even when Laura said that she was going to visit uncle Peter in the past. She had stayed with Derek, who also didn't want to go back. She came to stop just at the edge of the clearing, glancing at the lake that she and Derek used to splash around in as kids. She shook her head, heading towards the house that was stood in front of her.

It mainly smelt like Derek, because, come on, it was obvious that Derek would stay here if he came back. But there was a different scent that mingled with Derek's. Wolf. Eve felt herself shift as she dropped her backpack in the hall with a small thud, and made her way on to the porch, snarling as she went.

The smell of the boy hit her nostrils, as she charged towards him, and knocked him hard to the ground, growling and snapping her fangs in his face. She hadn't even noticed that Derek was standing there, frowning. The boy had also changed, as he stared up at her. Eve looked at him, head tilted to the side as it hit her. Scott. He was so hot! OH MY GOD! Eve thought herself. Scott wasn't like a normal teenage boy, no, no, he was ripped and was sexy with moppy dark brown hair and he had brown eyes like chocolate, his skin still that russet tan.

Eve rolled off, before holding out her hand.

Scott, also having the same thought track as Eve, after realising who she was, grabbed her hand and pulled himself up using most of his strength. She had taken him down hard.

Derek growled at his sister, who was now looking back at him, surprised. Okay, so why was Eve so surprised that he'd act this way towards her? She had literally disobeyed his orders by coming all the way across the country by bus and train, to a place where he deemed dangerous. Great going, Eve, Eve thought as she mentally kicked herself.

"Eve!" He snapped. "I told you to stay in New York! Why did you follow me?!"

Eve snapped her head up to meet Derek's gaze. "I followed you because I was curious! You and Laura both took off and left me behind, not even telling me why you were going! You didn't even tell me over the phone that Scott's a werewolf! Phone, Derek, that's why they were created, to call people long distance!"

Derek growled. "Okay, so maybe there are a few things I haven't told you, yet."

"Yet?! What other things are there apart from the fact that Laura bit Scott? Oh, where is she, by the way, because I'd like to have a word with her."

Derek's face fell. Eve finally noticed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Laura, Eve…" Derek said. Eve was dreading the words. "She's—"

"NO!" Eve screamed, tears falling down her face. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY DEAD! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAMILY!"

"I'm sorry," Derek said softly.

"She's gone," Eve said, sniffing. "She's gone, Derek. She promised that she'd never die on me, that she'd help me get through all this werewolf shit, and she's gone. GONE!"

"I'm sorry," Derek said softly again.

"Can't you say more then that?!" Eve exclaimed. "I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me over the phone?!"

"Because if I told you, you would have come here, and I've told you its not safe to be here."

"Why not?!"

"Hunters," Derek said, "someone who killed Laura is now the alpha."

"Which hunters?" Eve asked Derek.

"Argents."

Eve's eyes flickered to Scott, who was awkwardly shuffling on his feet, and back to her brother, as some more tears splashed across her face.

"I want to be alone," Eve said slowly. "Just give me some alone time, please. I'll see you around, Scott."

Eve took off running into the woods, not caring to look back to see if Derek was taking care of Scott or not. Whatever he was there for, Eve didn't know.

* * *

Eve ended up at Stiles' house in the end. She probably looked a mess, tears streaming down her face and her nose all blotchy from crying, and twigs and bits of leaves in her hair from running into twigs and things. She knocked on the door twice, and the sheriff answered.

"Can I help you?" he said gruffly. Just as Eve remembered.

"Mr Stilinski!" Eve said, crying harder. "It's m-me, Eve Hale."

"Evie?"

The door opened and the sheriff allowed the crying girl to run into his open arms, hugging her tightly as could be.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Eve shook from her sobs. "L-L-Laura's d-dead."

"Oh, sweetie," He said.

She hugged him again, laying her head on his chest as he hugged her. Eve felt reassured here.

"Eve?" Stiles' voice sounded from behind his dad, as he came down the stairs. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Laura Hale is dead, son," The sheriff said to his son. "Take her."

The sheriff told Eve that Stiles was here to comfort her, and Eve let go only to drag Stiles into a bone crushing hug and sobbing on his chest. Stiles comforted her the best he could, and slowly, she started to fall asleep on his chest.

He laid her on his bed, and started to make his way out of the room, but her hold on his arm stopped her.

"Don't go," She said hoarsely, "please."

Stiles sighed and climbed in with her, cuddling her to his chest and she and him both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**There you go;) Chapter nine coming soon, hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, HI! ;) Sorry it's been a while since I last, you know, updated, and I am hanging my head in shame as I post this, I really am. So, sorry. Anyways, here's chapter nine. Hope you like;) **

* * *

**Chapter nine: **

Eve didn't ever want to go back to the Hale house, but of course, she had to. His lordship had wanted her to come so he could explain things to her. What was there to explain? Apart from the fact that her sister was now dead, and he had forgotten to mention that information over the phone…. Now, Eve usually didn't get angry, but she was now very angry. Her sister had been dead for a week, maybe ten days tops? And Derek had done what? Say everything was all right, but it's too dangerous so stay up there for a while? How long was he really expecting her to stay where she was told? Obviously, he thought she'd at least stay up there until he came and got her. But when did Eve do anything she was told?

The day after she found out about Laura's death, she had woken up on Stiles' chest. She had cried and cried and cried her eyes out the night before, but she willed herself not to cry now. And so she didn't. She just got out of Stiles' embrace, walked down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. Then her phone rang, and 'Derek' flashed up on her screen.

"What?" She snapped into the phone.

"Eve, come to the house," Derek ordered.

Eve huffed. "You think you can hide something this big from me and then order me around like a good little beta? Don't think so, brother. I'm very sorry; I seem to have plans today. I'll schedule in for never."

Derek growled. "Just let me explain things, all right?"

"Oh, now you finally want to 'explain' things?" She cursed mentally when she realised that he couldn't sense the air quotes around explain. "Look, bro—Derek. I had been alone at our house in New York for about three, four days without you or Laura. And you were telling me everything's fine, but its dangerous, and you lied to me when I asked if I could speak to Laura! So no! I'm going to stay right where I am, and I'll see whenever I see you."

"Eve, don't you dare hang up—"

Eve looked at her phone, after pressing the red phone. "Oops."

"Oops, indeed," Stiles said from the porch. "Who was that—sourwolf of Beacon Hills?"

"Sourwolf?" Eve asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said, shrugging. "He's sour and he's a wolf, so Sourwolf. Well, anyway, want some bacon? Because if you don't like bacon, I am going to slap you! Bacon is like the best ever, all right? And you are no friend of mine if you don't like bacon."

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

Eve sighed. "Please, shut up."

"Oh, okay," Stiles answered. "I get it. My dialogue is just too cool for you, obviously. I see how it is."

Eve huffed. "No, it's the fact that I just had a very angry filled conversation with my brother and I just want to think! Oh, and did you notice the fact that my sister's dead?! Or that Scott is now some werewolf?! And the fact that there is now an alpha running round who we don't even know? So please, shut. UP!"

Stiles was silent for a moment. Eve started to breath deeply from her rant. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have just had a go at Stiles, but he was pissing her off and she really didn't need anyone pissing her off right now. Then Eve looked over at Stiles, who was smiling sheepishly at her, and she smiled.

"Sorry," she said. "I—you—"

Stiles cut her off, "I understand, Eve. Don't worry about it. You've just gotta buy me cookies and talk to your brother in return, all right?"

Eve looked over at him in bewilderment. Had he just said that? Talk? With Derek?! Was he nuts?! Derek had lied to her about her own sister's death, for crying out loud! He had left her in New York, even thought there wasn't anything really here that was worrying, apart from the fact there was a new alpha. But Derek and her could fight off an alpha together, they had done it before!

But Stiles had said it. And Eve had just snapped at her best friend. That was it. Lying wasn't at the top of her hate list anymore. Guilt tripping was.

* * *

"Please, Stiles, don't make me do this!" Eve whined, very dog like, to Stiles' amusement. "I don't wanna go and get my brother arrested!"

"Sssh, would you keep your voice down?" Stiles hissed. "Anyway, me and Scott dug up the place where Derek had stashed the other half of your sister. He's guilty, Eve, I know it."

"Oh, because you know everything, do you?" Eve argued back. "I know my brother. Even if I am pissed at him right now, I know he would never kill his own blood."

Scott looked at her. "Please, Eve, please?" He clutched her hand and squeezed with every please.

Eve sighed. "Fine. But this is only because…?"

"Eve is the greatest," Stiles and Scott recited.

"This is brilliant!" Eve cheered. "Thank you for finally telling the truth!" She hugged both. "Okay, so now I am going to do my job. And this only because I am pissed at Derek. Any other time and I would be telling you no, all right?"

Stiles nodded. "Just don't over anger him so he goes all wolfy and kills my dad, all right?"

"Yeah, like I'd let him kill Papa Stilinski," Eve said.

Eve got out of Stiles' jeep and headed across the leaf covered clearing to her porch. She hesitated for a moment, looking back at the jeep that was parked quite far away. Eve then walked on through the house, and waited until her brother finally realised that she was here.

"Eve?" Derek's voice came from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Eve looked at her brother, idly flipping her hair out of her green-grey eyes. "You said you wanted me to come over, and now you're saying you don't want me here? Oh, I better leave then…"

"No, stay!" Derek said, coming down the stairs. "You just sounded like you weren't going to come over the phone."

Eve sighed. "Well, that's probably because I'm pissed at you."

"Eve!" Derek scolded.

"Really?" Eve said to him. "Really? Do you honestly think you can tell me off now? You hid things from me, Derek! You lied to my face—well, technically you lied through the phone—whatever! You lied! And what do I hated most?"

"Liars," Derek stated.

Eve nodded, and then shook her head. "No, I hate guilt trippers, but liars are a close second—look, we're getting of track. I am just so angry with you for lying to me! You said that Laura was off hunting, or 'oh, she's gone out'. Now I know that was the biggest load of bullshit ever! Gosh, I just want to squeeze your head until it pops off! And then glue it back on so I can squeeze it off again!"

She stood before him, her hands in fists. "And do you know what the worst part is? That you didn't even want me here! First you didn't tell me about Laura's death, and then you leave me to stay in New York—all by myself, can I just add—and then you think that I'm just going to be cool with it and hang with you and do brother and sister things with you?" Okay, so she was stalling now, but the police better hurry up…

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! You don't even have the decency to apologise! Just apologise, Derek! Or is that to against your nature? Oh, no, growly wolf, must always be growly wolf, never change growly wolf nature. Whatever, all right, whatever! Just sit and wallow in self-pity since I am no longer talking to you. You lied, you left me, and what next?! I'm just waiting for your knife to stab my back!"

Then the sirens could be heard, and Derek was clutching her shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

"What did you do?!" He yelled. "What did you do?!"

"Technically, it was Scott and Stiles, so I didn't do anything!" Eve shouted back. "Just, look, I'll get you out of this! It was just that Scott and Stiles gave me the puppy dog eyes, and I was—am pissed at you, so I kind of went along with their plan, and I'm so sorry! but I will get you out of this, I promise! But I am still pissed at you!"

"Eve!" Derek growled.

"What?" Eve asked innocently.

"You're going to get your own brother arrested for a murder he didn't even commit?" Derek growled. "Gosh, wow. I knew that there was more to you then the innocent girl Laura saw."

Eve growled, "Look, I am actually considering leaving you to rot in jail. I'll just train Scott myself and then we'll fight the alpha together, while you rot away in prison, you idiot!"

"Fine!" Derek growled.

Eve knew that they were both being childish, but she frankly didn't care. She just growled once more before the cops came bursting through the door, completely ignoring the look on Eve's face and more so on the fact that Derek was stood there with angry, shaky hands on her shoulders. Okay, so perhaps this did look bad…

"Derek Hale, please release the girl!" The first cop ordered. "NOW!"

Derek let go, and Eve gave him a look of sympathy. She really was sorry, how pissed she was at him. The second cop gave her a look and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her out of the house and outside into the bright sunshine. Sheriff Stilinski was there with his arms crossed, looking at the dead body of her sister.

He turned to see Eve, who smiled at him and waved. She still hadn't really felt the effects of Laura's death on her yet, but when she did, Eve knew she would be so different from how she was acting now. She headed towards her male friends that were leaning against the jeep, and saw Stiles heading towards her. Oh, my, god, what was he actually doing?

"Stiles, don't!" Eve hissed.

Stiles shrugged. "Don't what?"

"I know what you're gonna do, so no, don't!" Eve ordered. "Please? He's probably in a very growly mood."

Stiles shrugged again. "Ah, he's a sourwolf, Eve. That's how they usually act. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Eve said. Then she walked after her idiot of a best friend.

Scott was gesturing wildly for them not to, but Stiles and Eve pretended that they didn't see him and carried on climbing into the sheriff's car. As expected, Derek glared at her for most of the time he was talking to Stiles. He had growled quite a bit as well.

"Just so you know, I'm not scared of you," Stiles said.

Eve heard the stutter in his heartbeat. "Liar."

"Shut up!" Stiles said to her before turning back to the other's brother. "Okay, so maybe I am a little scared of you. You're Eve's growly older brother, for crying out loud! Who wasn't scared of you in middle school? Oh—anyway, but it doesn't matter. I just want to know something. That girl you killed—" Eve sent a glare his way, since Derek hadn't actually killed the girl. "—she was a werewolf, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. And I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

Eve could tell Derek would so love to rip Stiles' head from his body, and so she smirked slightly. "Really, Stiles? You could have just asked me these questions instead of bothering his growly lordship here."

Derek growled.

Eve gestured to her brother. "See?"

Derek ignored his sister. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend that's the problem? When he shifts in the field, what do you think they're gonna do? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Eve pushed Stiles back as Derek leaned forwards. "And trust me, you'll want to."

Eve glanced at Scott from where she was sat, and he was frowning and looking towards the car. Oh, he looked so cute…Stop, Eve, your brother can smell attraction on you, quit it!

"Like he's ever actually going to listen to me," Stiles said sarcastically.

"I know I wouldn't," Eve replied snarkly, "because it was you that actually talked me into this, wasn't it, Stiles? And didn't you say something about 'busting Derek's ass'? I'm not really sure…"

Stiles gulped as Derek turned his gaze to Stiles. "Innocent human here, no need to kill Stiles. Stiles doesn't really taste that good."

"Shut up, Stiles," Eve growled, "before I eat you myself."

Stiles looked like he was about to make a retort, but he was dragged out of the car by his collar. Eve looked at Derek for a moment, mouthing, 'I'm sorry' before she herself was pulled out the car, by the same person. Eve cursed when she saw that it was Papa Stilinski in front of them.

"Hey, Mr Stilinski," Eve said, and waved.

Said man glared at the kids before him. "What do you two actually think you're doing?"

"Uh…I wanted to say goodbye to my brother?" Eve suggested. The sheriff's brow furrowed. "No, okay then. Uh, well, uh…Stiles, tell your dad what we were doing."

"Uh…fine!" Stiles said. "We just wanted to help."

Eve was about to open her mouth to make him rephrase that sentence, since she wasn't actually helping them do anything apart from stall Derek, but she decided against that when the sheriff's frown grew deeper. Eve hadn't really pictured the sheriff as a frowner, and it felt bad to be the one to put that on his face.

"Okay, how about you help me understand how exactly you came across this?" The sheriff asked his son.

Stiles shifted on his feet. "We—" Eve nudged him. "—fine, Scott and I were looking for his inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

It felt good for Eve to be out of the questioning. But then, she knew that Stiles was about to get caught out.

Let him suffer?

Eve answered with a hell yeah.

"The other night."

"When you were out here looking for the other half of the body?"

"Yes."

Eve had to stifle a laugh.

"The night you told me you were on your own, and that Scott was at home?"

Stiles answered automatically, "Yes." Then he realised what he said. "No." Then he sighed. "Crap."

"So you lied to me?" The sheriff asked his son.

"Well, that depends how you define lying," Stiles said.

Eve face palmed. He was seriously making things worse for himself. Stiles had looked at her weirdly for a second, before turning back to his dad and looking at him.

"I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?" The sheriff asked.

Stiles clicked his tongue. "Reclining your body in a horizontal…position."

Eve rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, you've just made it a hundred times worse for yourself."

"Like you're getting out of this either!" Stiles said back to her. "Tell her, Dad, that she's in trouble to."

"Do you have to act such a three year old?" Eve asked him.

"Just get the hell outta here," The sheriff ordered them.

"Yes, sir," Eve said.

While they were walking back to Stiles' jeep, Eve's hand came out and hit the back of the human's head. Stiles spun around and looked at her, cradling his head. Scott was smirking.

"What?" Eve asked innocently.

"You just hit me!" Stiles said.

"Don't point that human, pale finger at me!" Eve said. "And I did hit you because I just basically gave up my brother and that's how you treat me?"

Stiles shrugged. "Fine. Sorry, Evie."

"Better," Eve said.

Scott smirked. "C'mon, lets get out of here before you guys get in more trouble with the sheriff."

Eve turned back before she got in the car, and she looked at her brother. He just stared back, a frown forming on his face. Eve smiled sadly, and whispered, 'I'm so sorry' before she climbed in the back of Stiles' jeep.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and favouriting and everything, kinda forgot to say up the top;) so thank you;) **

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**

**Chapter ten, coming soon;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this, I just had writers block and I lost interest, but don't worry, I am back! Here you go, hopefully it's okay, because it's been a while:**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Eve was not happy about being shoved in the back. At all. In fact, she was slightly pissed off. Extremely pissed off, and she was surprised by how pissed she could be about a little thing. She tried to focus on what Scott and Stiles were saying, but slowly her nails were growing, digging into her palm as she clenched her hands. What the hell?

Scott looked up from his phone. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burials."

"Just keep looking," Stiles said.

Eve didn't know either; perhaps her brain was frizzled, which explains why she didn't know that, and the fact she was acting weird.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf," Stiles was saying. As he kept talking and talking, Eve's frustration and anger continued to rise. She hadn't been this pissed off with Derek, and the reason for that was worse then Stiles' voice. "Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, something you have to learn."

Eve noticed Scott had just broken out in a sweat, the droplets running down his neck, making her a combination of anger and lust. Gosh, what was wrong with her? She wasn't even like this when she is on once a month!

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Scott growled out. His voice had suddenly dropped an octave. "Right underneath, 'Figure out how to play this fricking game tonight.'"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves—"

Eve had been awfully silent, but she growled and her eyes started to glow when Scott's scent of anger hit her, and how she heard his change start to happen.

"Okay, stop it!"

Stiles looked mildly shocked. "Stop what?"

Eve wanted to shout at him for being so naïve, so stupid, but she doesn't because that would just anger her more, and she really didn't want to that.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'. Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Eve wanted to bark and shout 'no!' like the anger was getting the best of her when she usually could control it. Damn.

"NO! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott growled, his face clenching up in either pain or anger – Eve couldn't tell.

Stiles decided to anger him even more though; thus angering Eve as Scott's anger scent hit her again, causing her to flinch. "You know, you're going to have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later."

"I can't." Scott's voice is now a pant, and Eve's extra facial hair had started to grow. Neither boy had noticed. They were to engrossed in their little argument to notice the full blown werewolf in the back seat. "I can't breathe!"

Scott's hand slammed against the top of Stiles' Jeep, causing Stiles to jump and Eve to completely wolf out. Her trained eyes focused in on the fear scent that came off Stiles, how his heart beat had jumped and was now pumping fast. How she could practically see his pulse point pulsing, making her want to drain all his blood away, rip out his neck with her pretty canine teeth—

Stop it, Eve, she told herself in a stern voice; your parents taught you better then this.

Scott's eyes had now flashed, and Stiles was now swerving in the middle of the road.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles chanted over and over again.

"Stiles, pull over!" Scott and Eve barked at the same time, loosing vast control over their wolves.

"What? Why?" It was clear to Eve that Scott was about a step behind her.

"Stiles, just do it!" She barked.

Scott ransacked the bag beside him until he found rope with a purple flower attached to it.

_Wolfsbane._

Eve suddenly got why her and Scott were acting like this. Wolfsbane was causing them to go crazy.

"You kept it!" Scott was growling.

"What was I supposed to do with it?!" Stiles yelled, his voice high and squeaky and totally grating on Eve's nerves.

"STOP THE CAR!" Scott suddenly yelled, his eyes flashing yellow. Eve's were already a vivid blue.

"Okay, okay," Stiles was chanting again.

He grabbed his bag and threw it out into the woods, far away. Eve was still in the back, her control now back and her claws retracted from her palms. There was only one problem.

Scott wasn't.

"Shit," Stiles said quietly, though her ears heard it.

* * *

"When did you turn?" Stiles asked her.

Eve rolled her eyes. All she had since Scott had disappeared was Stiles' stupid questions. She had to admit; Stiles being totally cool with the whole thing was easy. She didn't have to hide. "I turned when I was nine, okay? It was just after your birthday party, and I started smelling things, and hearing things that no one else could."

Eve clutched the coffee mug she was holding tighter and took a long sip. She was sat on one of the couches in Stiles' front room, wrapped up in on of Stiles' checkered shirts.

"Isn't that a bit early for a born werewolf to turn?"

"Yeah, but there are special cases, and apparently I was one of them. Now, where do you think Scott could have gone?"

Stiles thought for a moment, and Eve rolled her eyes again. "Allison's, maybe. I don't know. Somewhere."

"Wow, Stiles, that narrows it down," She growled.

Stiles looked her over. "You know, with that exact frown on your face, you look so much like your brother."

She ended up pushing him off the couch, watching her phone to see if she got any calls from Scott or Derek. If the police let him have a phone call.

"How was Derek as a teenager?" Stiles asked.

Eve bristled. "Look, can we stop talking about my family? Because I just got my brother arrested, two days ago I found out my older sister died, and I'd really not want to think about either, okay? And with you asking me all these questions, it's dragging up all the memories."

Stiles' head fell a little. "Sorry. I was just trying to forgot about Scott."

Eve felt a little guilty for snapping at him, but he was pissing her off. She stood up, her empty coffee mug in her hands, and smiled at him.

"How about we go to the game? We'll see him there, right?" Eve asked.

Stiles' face lit back up a little. "Let's get you changed!"

"I can do that myself."

"Aww….OW!"

Eve smiled as she watched him rub his abused arm. "Don't be such a little pervert then."

Stiles pulled a face.

* * *

She followed Stiles into the boy's changing room, the smell of hormones and sweat hitting her. The gag she made was a little over done, but it made Stiles smile and Eve counted it as a win as she smiled back.

They stopped when they saw Scott, sighs of relief coming from both of them as they saw he had no blood marks or stains over him, and that he looked to be in total control.

"You going to try convince me not to play?" His voice broke through Eve's haze, and she jumped, startled.

Stiles laughed. "You're probably the only werewolf that could be startled by something."

Eve growled. "Hush you. Just remember whose human and whose not here."

Stiles looked a little scared at the comment and turned back to Scott. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Scott barely turned towards them. "If I don't play, I loose first line. And Allison."

Of course, with the Argent Girl. Eve found that a wave of jealously and anger brushed through her fairly quickly. Stupid pretty girl who had to steal Scott's heart before she could.

"Allison's not going anywhere," Stiles tried to drill into Scott's thick skull.

She is if I have anything to say about it, Eve wanted to say, but she didn't and just kept quiet.

"And it's one game that you really don't need to play," Stiles said.

That got Scott's attention as he turned his cute brown eyes towards her and Stiles, flicking between the two. "I wanna play! I wanna be on the team, I wanna go out with Allison."

Jealously was now coursing through Eve's veins and she tried to stop her nails from growing. Why did he have to be so cute and hot?

"I want a semi-fricking normal life," Scott said quietly, the fear that he had been keeping behind a wall was now flowing through the foundations.

"It's okay, Scott," Eve said quietly and slowly. "I've been through what you've been through too, only younger. It gets better once you can control it."

Scott just glared at her before Stiles intervened. "I get that, Scott. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get to angry."

"I got it."

Eve huffed with disbelief, and Scott's glare narrowed at her again. She had been in his position once; she wanted to be someone else, and have a semi-normal life, but then she got over it. She loved being a werewolf now.

"Or stressed," Stiles carried on.

"Yeah, I got it," Scott said. Cue Eve's huff again, which was thoroughly ignored.

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you, or the girl he killed, or that you might kill someone, if a hunter doesn't kill you first. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Please do," Eve sighed. "Just make sure you don't go bat shit crazy on the field and then you won't kill anyone."

Scott's eyes turned guiltily on her. "Thanks."

"Good luck," She said honestly.

She watched as he walked out of the changing rooms with another boy on tow. She turned to Stiles, cuffing him around the back of the head. Stiles yelped, and rubbed at the abused area.

"Could you please stop hitting me?" He asked. "And what was that even for?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "For bringing up all the shit that's currently going on in his life. He doesn't need that on top of the fact that he's about to play quite a violent sport, you dick head. I was in his position once, and it's hard to stop the change once it's started, especially if you're a young wolf."

"Yeah, I should have thought about that," Stiles said. "Let's just hope he's okay."

Eve gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't even believe myself," He said.

They both walked out, ready to face the music.

* * *

Eve spotted Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs McCall up in the stands, and left both of her best friends to go say hello and sit with them. The excitement was buzzing, and everybody was ready to watch and see how the new changes to the Beacon Hills team play out.

"Evie," The sheriff said in greeting. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm good, thanks, Papa Stilinski," She said back. "Great, in fact. Your son's being a great friend at the moment."

She was trying to ignore all the conversations and the buzzing excitement and the rushing waves of scents she was getting.

"I'm going to go talk to my son," He said, looking over to find Stiles.

"Evie?" Mrs McCall asked.

Eve nodded, tears springing to her eyes as she looked over Melissa.

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs McCall said. "C'mon, give us a hug."

Eve had her arms wrapped around Melissa in a big hug, inhaling the fumes of Mrs McCall's perfume that should have been intoxicating, but were actually relaxing.

"How have you been?" She asked the elder, who had smiled.

"I'm good, thanks. How have you been? How was New York, the big apple?" Melissa asked.

Eve smiled, launching into tales about Rose and how big their house was and how they finally got over the fact they lost all their family and how great life was there after that. Melissa had smiled through all of it, and as Eve finished, the game was starting. The cheering hurt her ears but she didn't show it as she cheered for Scott.

Mr Stilinski came back after about five minutes, coming and taking a seat next to Eve, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a father to daughter way.

"You cold?" He asked gruffly.

Eve shook her head. "You should keep your coat on. You might not be able to move if the cold gets to your old joints, old man."

He took it as a joke – she had both Melissa and John laughing.

As the game proceeded, Eve got more and more nervous as she watched how Scott was trying to get the ball and failing. She watched how annoyed Scott got when Allison and Lydia held up their signs.

"I'm going to talk to Stiles," She said, getting up and hurrying over to her other best friend. When she reached him, she garbled out, "We are in huge shit! Shit is going to hit the fan!"

"Eve, shit has hit the fan," Stiles argued. "This is not going to be good." He went back to chewing his gloves as we watched Jackson and a couple other teammates gather.

"Only to me," Jackson said in a slightly muffled tone.

"But what if he's open?" A familiar voice said. Who is that? Eve thought.

"Who's the captain? You or me?" Eve noticed that Jackson was still the incompetent jackass he was when they were younger.

DANNY! That was who the boy was. Danny was always the one who would pick her up after Jackson pushed her down, or told her she looked pretty when Jackson said she looked ugly. He was actually a really sweet guy.

"Jackson, come on, dude. I just want to win," He tried to win the argument, but Jackson was such a dickhead, Eve knew Danny wasn't going to win.

"We will win."

"But…"

"What did I say?" Jackson asked, then in a more firm tone, "What did I say?"

"'Don't passed to McCall'," Danny quoted, like Jackson's little minion.

* * *

They really were in trouble. They were down two, and Scott had completely wolfed out.

Eve was now clutching at Stiles' jersey like a lifeline, as she watched as they lined up ready to go again. Stiles was as equally scared; not of Scott, but for someone's life. And it didn't help that Scott's bitchy girlfriend Allison and Lydia were holding up a sign saying 'Jackson is number one'.

When the other team had thrown the ball in the air, Scott had somehow managed to leap into the air and grab it, securing it safely before running off towards the goal. As Eve watched, the harder her heart thumped in her chest at the sight of Scott running whilst wolfed out. It was only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

He ducked and dived under every other person on the other team, before slamming it straight into the goal. Eve was happy Scott was now having his moment of fame, but she was totally pissed off that he would risk being out there when he was a newly turned werewolf. She cheered along with Stiles, but her heart clearly wasn't into it as she turned her back towards the asshole out in the field.

"I'm gonna go," she said to Stiles, who nodded, gave her a hug and got more into the game then before.

* * *

She turned through the forest until she arrived at her old family home – it was burnt but it was still home. She swallowed hard before walking slowly towards the wooden steps she loved so much, were now a bit hackled.

She smelt the under lying tone of fire, mixed with Laura and Derek, and tears welled up in her eyes. What the hell had happened to them? Laura was now dead, gone off to heaven with the rest of them, while Derek had now been sent to jail. Why had she done that? Why did she do that? Why did she let her brother get caught by the police? Tears started to fall as guilt, and sorrow wracked her body.

She slumped down on her old front porch, just as a car pulled up. Her tears and sobs stopped her from hearing this, but as two hands swiped away the tears, she jumped.

"Sssh, E, it's just me," Derek said lowly. "I'm here now. Let it out."

And that was where she stayed for an hour and half, slumped against her older brother, seeking comfort for all the emotions she had felt during that day. Jealously, anger, sorrow, guilt.

But she wasn't totally alone now. Der was here now.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. It's been a while since I've written for Teen Wolf, so sorry if it's not ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reviewing, it was great reading them! Sorry this took a little longer then expected. Hopefully, they will be regular updates. I just got exams coming up and all this, so sorry. Anyway, onwards:**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Eve growled as soon as those words left his mouth. "You signed me up for school?! Are you completely insane?"

"You need an education, Evie," Derek barked back, as he continued to do his push-ups.

"I guess I didn't get the memo. How could you do this without telling me? I could have quite easily signed myself up, you know."

Derek paused mid push up. "You signing yourself up for school? Yeah, okay."

Eve kicked him in the ribs and was satisfied with the grunt that followed. "Jackass. Enough with the sarcasm. I can't believe you didn't consult me about this first."

"Its not that big a deal. Stop whining." Derek continued with his push-ups, while Eve pulled a funny face and walked off, pulling out her phone.

"Hey, my favourite girl werewolf!" Stiles' cheery voice came through the speakerphone, and Derek growled loudly.

"Stiles, I'm the only female werewolf you know," She said back then shook her head. "Anyway, there was a reason for my call. I have to go to school. Seems my jackass of a brother signed me up."

Stiles' laugh filled the room slowly, and Derek growled some more. "Wow – so big meanie werewolf Eve now has to come to school?"

Eve growled this time – and her brother's tiny smirk was seen, if her jab at his leg to make him fail his push-ups was obvious enough, she also mimed cutting his throat with a finger, dragging it along her own pale one.

"You know what, Stiles, I see you tomorrow, don't I? Meaning I have, oh, about twenty four hours to sharpen my nails especially for tomorrow to carve out your kidney."

"We need to work on your people skills if you're going back to Beacon Hills. You may not wanna accidentally threaten Lydia with that threat. That was pretty scary, even for a pretty cuddly bear like you. And the fact that you sound exactly like your brother, well, if he talked a little more."

"Look, I'm pretty sure Derek's teeth are going to crack from how badly he's grinding them, so I'm going to hang up. How's Scott, by the way, before I go? He ready to actually talk to me yet?"

Eve ignored the fact that a blush shot straight to her cheeks just mentioning his name; Derek's tell tale minuscule smirk was enough for her.

"He's fine, I guess. Allison kissed him and he didn't change, so he was extremely happy about that. But we know that Laura Hale was killed by animal, not human, which means your brother was released."

"Yeah, I got that, Stiles. Maybe that's why I'm staring at him right now, doing push-ups."

Stiles chuckled. "You know your sarcasm isn't need, right?"

"Hypocrite much?"

"What? Sarcasm is my language, what can I say?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up now. You know my number if you've got any wolfy problems that you need help with, or just the basic fact you're a loser and you need to talk. See you later."

"Jackass. Bye."

Eve glared at her brother when he called Scott's name out to her, and she kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to grunt.

"Bodily harm is not needed, you know that, right?" Derek growled and glared at her.

"It is when you're being an asshole," Eve said, walking up the stairs. "Have fun with your work out."

Eve sighed as she slumped down on her bed. Tomorrow, she had to start school and face Jackson, Lydia and the others.

Great. Just great.

* * *

As Beacon Hills High came into view, Eve sighed and turned towards her brother with her big puppy dog eyes on show.

"Don't make me do this," She whined as he pulled in.

Derek smirked slightly through his glasses. "I'm sorry, Eve. If you want to stay here, you've got to go to school, all right? That's the deal. And you need to put some real effort in, no half assed, okay? All right."

"But, Der, you didn't give me my lunch money! Or my juice pouch!" Eve sarcastically whined as he pulled to a stop.

Derek reached round to grab her superman backpack and practically threw it at her. The strap hit her face, which caused her to be distracted when Derek chucked her twenty dollars and she barely caught it.

"We've got to work on your reactions," Derek said as soon as she was climbing out. "See you later, Eve."

"Bye, Der. Have fun doing nothing all day."

As she waved goodbye to Derek, she noticed that Stiles was just pulling in. She waited as he pulled into a parking spot and slowly got out, along with Scott. Great.

"Well, hello, friends!" She said as they noticed her. "Now come along, we don't have all day." She noticed that Stiles was smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"The fact that you've got a superman bag on and a batman top." Stiles waved a hand at the top and bag. "Two of the greatest DC characters mixed? Really?"

"What can I say, they are fetching," She said.

Scott looked at her. "And they are the only clothes you have until you go shopping with someone."

"Yeah," She said, waving a hand in his direction as if not to care. "Whatever. So, what did you guys do last night?"

"Oh, about that," Scott said, his face blank of any expression. "I had a dream last night. About Allison."

"Wow, shocker," Eve mumbled under her breath, and Stiles snickered. "Was it a dirty dream? Actually, don't answer that." The fact that her claws were digging into her palm was hurting her, and she didn't want to her a description of Scott's dirty – growl – dream about Allison.

Scott shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I dreamt that I killed her then I woke up. I just woke up, dripping with sweat. I have never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Eve took a moment to smile when he told them that he had killed Allison in his dreams; her mind was now filled with images of Allison dripping with blood and she liked it. Which was so totally wrong, but Eve didn't care. She was really just jealous of Allison. She got Scott, who has a great ass and really cute handsome puppy dog eyes.

If Scott wasn't going to kill her for real, Eve certainly was.

"I have," Stiles piped up. "It ended a little differently though."

"What? Stiles, that's disgusting! You pig!" Eve said loudly, causing Scott to hit her on the arm. It didn't hurt much, but Eve's face lit up red because of the way Scott's hand came to rub the bit he punched afterwards.

"Yeah, you turn into a wolf, and I turn into a pig," Stiles said smartly. "I'm werepig. That's cool, right?"

"Look, that's enough," Scott said, voice now very serious despite the fact of Stiles and Eve's messing around. "Never give us that much detail about you in bed again, okay?"

Eve smiled. "It was horrible, honestly."

Stiles made to slap her, but she slapped him quickly before he could even touch her. He started to rub the spot and talk to Scott. "Can I take a guess here? About your dream?"

"No, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison. Like I'm going to wolf out and kill her," Scott cut him off before he could finish and tell his guess.

"No, that's not it…" Eve trailed off when both boys gave her a look. "Okay, that's totally it. But, Scott, you're a newly turned wolf. You may not be able to fully control your emotions around her."

"Yeah, I know," Scott said, hanging his head.

Stiles choose then to intercept. "But I think you're handling this pretty fricking amazingly. I mean, there isn't a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take, is there?"

"Maybe not a class, but a teacher…." Scott trailed off.

"Derek? Are you forgetting the little fact that we put him in jail and blamed him for his sister's murder?" Stiles nearly exclaimed.

"Well, he forgave Eve!" Scott protested.

"That's because I'm his sister, dumbass, and we have this motto of forgive and forget, okay? Unfortunately, Derek's lost that for anyone outside our family."

"Look, we are getting off track again," Scott said, simply shutting up Eve and Stiles from continuing their protests. "That dream felt so real. I can't ignore it."

"How real?" Eve asked.

"Like it actually happened," Scott answered.

Funnily enough, as they walked through the double doors, they faced a bus which had it's back door ripped off and blood everywhere, police swarming the place.

"Scott, I think it did," Stiles said unhelpfully.

* * *

"Help me find her," Scott pleaded as they looked along the hallways for a brunette looking girl.

Eve's fingers were digging into her palm as she sniffed around, any hope of not finding Allison. Eve didn't wish the girl dead; God, no, who would? A part of her, the rational part, was hoping to find Allison all right, but the irrational side was hoping not to. Not because she hated the girl, she was just jealous of the fact, again, that she had Scott.

A lot had changed since she had been away.

"She isn't answering my calls or my messages," Scott almost growled, and Eve felt it was best to intervene.

"Scott, calm down," She said gently, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Don't tell me to calm down," He had growled then, and Eve decided it was best to stop talking to him.

He smashed his fist into what looked like Jackson's locker, and lent against it for a while. Eve watched as her best friend/crush fought for control with his wolf; new wolves never really had that much control. He calmed down a little. She could tell by the way his claws went in, and his eyes stopped flashing yellow. He swirled on his heel, and walked straight into Allison.

Eve breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank God," she heard Stiles say.

"How about we leave the lovebirds alone for a while?" Eve said, as much as she hated to.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Stiles answered, walking off towards her locker so she could get her book for next lesson.

* * *

Lunch came quickly enough, and Eve was happy to get out of Math all together. She almost ran towards the lunch hall, knocking students this way and that way until she spotted her best friends sat down already.

"Hey guys," She greeted them. "Do you know how many people have sympathy smiled at me today? Tons. It's annoying."

"They're being nice," Stiles protested. "Just be glad we didn't give you sympathy smiles."

Eve smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm glad you didn't otherwise I would have had to punch your pretty, pretty faces. So, what did you find out?"

Ignoring the punching comment, Scott turned to her. "Found out that it was a guy that was attacked, and that he's alive. Luckily."

"Which means Scott isn't a murderer," Stiles added hastily. "Yey!"

"Well, that's good. At least he's not your first kill," Eve said.

They started talking, and Eve zoned out to check her phone. She saw that she had a text from Derek, and she checked it.

'Heard about the guy on the bus. Wasn't me, and wasn't you either. Could have been Scott. But if not, other werewolf about. Keep it low and look after yourself.'

She typed back, 'Okay, thanks for the heads up.'

"We'll figure it out," Stiles said. "Right, Eve?"

"Figure what out?" Eve almost growled out loud. Lydia Martin. Crap.

"Uh, Math homework," Scott said quickly.

Eve could have face palmed.

Eve leant into Stiles. "Why she sitting with us?"

"I don't know!" Scott added hastily. Eve noticed that Allison was trying to sit next to Scott, and Scott had obviously noticed to because he moved his bag quickly out the way. "Sorry."

"It's no problem," Allison giggled.

Eve's nails were obviously trying to create a permaent mark in her hand as she clenched her fists. Danny – she had realised – had also joined the table, and was currently smirking as another – Jackson Whittmore – made a guy stand up.

"Why do you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy was protesting.

Danny laughed a little. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

The guy walked and grumbled his way away from the table, checking out Lydia's coin slot on the way. She did have her flesh on show quite a bit, and Eve would never imagine wearing a top like that.

Just when she was about to tune everyone out, Jackson called her name out.

"Eve? Eve Hale?"

Crap. Damn. Shit. Bugger.

"Yeah?" She asked, meeting his eyes and fixing him with a glare.

Jackson smiled charmingly. His girlfriend was sat right there, and he hated her. Why was he trying to charm her? "Welcome back. If you want, I could show you around."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Eve said quickly. "I have two capable best friends to do that, and the fact I wouldn't want you showing me around anyway."

"Don't be like that," He said, the charming tone still there. "It's been six years since we last saw one another. And the stuff that happened in the past? Just stuff that happened in the past. Let's let go of it."

Eve frowned. "What, the fact that you put gum in my hair and that you teased me non stop? Didn't I punch you in the nose for that?"

Danny spluttered a little with laughter. "Hey, Eve, nice to see you."

"You too, Danny," She said, before focusing back on Jackson. "Thanks for welcoming me back, but if you don't leave me alone, I will punch you in the nose. And I'm sixteen now, not ten."

Jackson grumbled a bit, charming tone gone.

Stiles made his lips pout as they all sat there in silence for a while.

"So I heard that a cougar attacked the man," Danny said, thankfully breaking the silence.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson put in.

Eve rolled her eyes, and carried on eating. She couldn't care less if he'd seen her.

Lydia, thankfully, put him straight. "A cougar is a mountain lion." After a strange look, she added, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson's eyebrows rose as he spoke. "This guy was probably some homeless person who was going to die anyway."

"That's lovely of you," Eve commented dryly, stabbing her food roughly with her fork.

Jackson just ignored her.

"Actually, I just found out who it was," Stiles said, bringing up a video of who the attack victim was.

Eve watched and noticed how Scott's eyes widened. He knew who it was.

"I know who this is!" Scott said, the tone in his voice surprise.

Stiles' eyes immediately jumped to his best friend, but Allison asked the question. "You do?"

"Yeah, he used to drive the bus that I took when I lived with my dad," Scott answered, eyes flickering to Eve and Stiles.

Why would Scott's wolf, if he did do it, want to kill this man? Or try to kill this man?

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Lydia's voice broke through her thoughts. "Like what are we doing to hang out?"

Eve's eyes shot up to look at Scott. He had invited LYDIA and JACKSON to hang out with him and Allison, and not her and Stiles? Is he for real?

"We were wondering what we were going to do," Allison answered instead of Scott, who seemed just as surprised as Eve did. Maybe he didn't invite them. Maybe Allison did.

Lydia sighed. "Well, if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Do you know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked. "Stabbing myself in the eye with this fork."

"I would pay you to do that," Eve said with a huge grin on her face.

Lydia had snatched the fork off him before he could, or before Eve reached over and gave it a shove. "How about bowling? You love to bowl."

"Yeah, but with actually competition," Jackson said smugly.

Allison mock glared at him – Eve would have glowered at him and snarled. "How do you know we aren't actually competition?" She turned to Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

If she had been around long enough, Eve thought, she would have known the answer to that question. Scott sucked at bowling. At one of Stiles' birthday parties, he had tried to throw the ball and had ended up throwing it backward, almost mowing her down.

He sucked.

"See, now is that a sort of, or a yes?" Jackson asked, again, smugly.

Scott leant forward, glaring. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Eve did face palm then.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
